


Dilemma

by tearfilledglasses



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: 2000s, 2008, 2009, A lot of 2000s references, Adults adulting, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Conflict, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dating, Dialogue Heavy, Double Life, Drama & Romance, Dreams, Drug Use, Explicit Language, F/M, Los Angeles, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Sexual Content, Native American Character(s), Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Slow Burn, at times - Freeform, in the 2000s, mostly - Freeform, not spoiling entire fanfic in tags, pop culture references, racism warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearfilledglasses/pseuds/tearfilledglasses
Summary: After breaking up with his girlfriend, Johnny ends up befriending another woman, who is still attempting to recover from a conflict about an ex friend. Thing is, Felicity doesn’t know that Johnny is part of a band. And neither of them know about their actual ages.CONTENT WARNING-explicit language and story will gradually become more intense later on. You have been warned.I do not own anything but my characters.(Set around the Swan Songs/American Tragedy eras)
Relationships: George Ragan | Johnny 3 Tears/Original Character(s), George Ragan | Johnny 3 Tears/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue-The Class of 1991

**Author's Note:**

> W e l p
> 
> This quarantine is making me so bored that I guess finally, I’m unveiling this one HU fanfic I’ve wanted to show for awhile.
> 
> Ok yes it’s a love story but hear me out.
> 
> This was a concept I had for quite awhile actually. And finally, I have figured out how to execute it.
> 
> Please note this is a work of fiction and should not be looked at as a biological piece. I own nothing in this story except for my characters, Felicity, Lana, Cecilia, and Jocelyn.
> 
> This story will take place before Swan Songs release, then the Swan Songs era, then the American Tragedy era, and so on and so forth.
> 
> Dilemma cast
> 
> Johnny 3 Tears/George Ragan as himself
> 
> Linsay Willier as Felicity Snow
> 
> Roseanne Supernault as Lana Campbell, Felicity’s best friend
> 
> Mia Sable as Cecilia Combs, Felicity’s ex best friend
> 
> Charlie Scene/Jordon Terrell as himself
> 
> FunnyMan/Dylan Alvarez as himself
> 
> Deuce/Aron Erlichman as himself
> 
> Danny/Daniel Murillo as himself
> 
> Elizabeth Olsen as Jocelyn Hayes, Hollywood Undead’s manager
> 
> Emma Stone as Bridget Pierce, Johnny’s girlfriend
> 
> Now with that, we can go into the prologue.
> 
> Enjoy.

_Graduating class of 1991_

"Felicity Snow," the principal spoke into the microphone. Felicity stood up tall and proudly as she walked towards the podium. She displayed a proud grin as she shook hands with the principal. Once she received her diploma, she beamed of joy and took in the applause. She could hear Cecilia and her mother clapping and cheering the most of her. Felicity returned to sit back down to her seat.

Once all of the graduates collected their diplomas, the principal went back to speak into the microphone, as he arrived back, he clasped his hands together.

"It is my honour to present to you, ladies and gentlemen, the graduating class of 1991." He announced.

The audience and graduating students erupted into loud applause and cheering, the graduates proudly threw their caps in the air and hollered. Cecilia threw her arms around Felicity, they both posed and smiled for the camera as the flash went off. Many of the graduates celebrated the ceremony with their families and friends. Delighted, Felicity and Cecilia finally graduated.

"Isn't this amazing Felicity!" Cecilia stated. "We're finally free!"

"I know! It's so refreshing to finally be out of high school!" Felicity replied cheerfully, still gripping on her diploma.

"I can't wait for your move to Los Angeles! Please tell me all about it when you can!"

"I will Cecilia, I will!"

Felicity shared one last laugh with Cecilia, before they parted separate ways from the gym. Felicity could not wait for what was next for her and Cecilia in their lives.

That was one of the last conversations Felicity could remember she had with Cecilia.

Things had changed for them since high school graduation.

Shortly after her graduation, Felicity moved to Los Angeles, some states away from Cecilia. It was not a problem for them at first. Felicity got a job, and she was able to consistently phone and write letters to Cecilia. On very rare occasions, Felicity could visit Cecilia. Felicity couldn't understand what went wrong. She was sure she didn't do anything wrong, right? Why was she still debating about the fall of their friendship? How did they go from best friends forever to being complete strangers? Felicity wanted to question it, but she tried her best not to.

_The summer of 2008_

It was another late night. Felicity sat in her home, mindlessly flipping through the cable channels. Felicity's roommate/best friend, Lana, was out. Lana was hanging out with her guy friend, Charlie. Felicity only met him once, but she thought he was okay. He seemed pleasant, just a little on the dirty side, but he was pretty friendly towards her.

Felicity knew whenever Lana and Charlie hung out, Lana would be coming home late. It didn't bother her, but it was a little annoying to hear Lana barge into the house in the middle of the night hastening to bed. Regardless Felicity still loved Lana.

Lana and Felicity met in Los Angeles. Unlike Felicity, Lana grew up in the city. Lana knew her way in Los Angeles and was familiar with everything, so thanks to her, Felicity felt less lost whenever she was navigating the city. Lana was slightly younger than Felicity, by five years, but they still had similar experiences. Felicity always loved the energy that Lana had, she thought it was amazing how Lana was still quite energetic in her 30's.

Felicity felt like she was ready to conk out on the couch, until she heard the rustling of keys and plastic bags. Felicity sat back up, pretending she was invested with the random movie that was on her screen. Lana entered in the house humming to a song she didn’t know.

"Hey Felicity!!" Lana greeted.

"Hi Lana," Felicity greeted tiredly. Lana put the plastic bags on the countertop. "What's that now?" Felicity asked, her hand resting on her chin.

"Oh, just groceries," Lana said, then she scrolled towards the couch. "Remember Charlie?"

"Yes, of course I remember Charlie," Felicity replied.

"Well, Charlie wanted me to ask you something."

"Yeah okay. What is it?"

"He was wondering if you'd ever want to meet one of his friends."

"Huh? He's got friends?" Felicity jested.

"Duh. You know that. But anyway, what do you think?"

Felicity shrugged.

"Well, tell him thanks, but I'm not interested."

"What do you mean, 'you're not interested'?" Lana asked, her arms dropping.

"I'm busy with work. I don't know if I have the time to talk with someone right now." Felicity answered. Especially considering what happened with Cecilia...

"Oh c'mon. Charlie has great friends! They won't judge you!" Lana tried to convince.

"Yeah, well, I'm always occupied with work. I'm sorry but I'm passing that up." Felicity said with reluctance in her voice.

"Are you thinking about Cecilia again?" Lana asked as she sat on the arch of the couch.

"Wow you just read my mind," Felicity deadpanned.

"Okay Felicity, I love you, but you need to get over Cecilia, I mean..." Lana coughed, "what if one of Charlie's other friends is actually a good friend for you? What if he actually is a understanding friend?"

Felicity pulled her knees in and thought of that.

"What if he could become another best friend for you?" Lana said.

There was an awkward silence between them. Lana expected an answer, but she didn't bother to respond. Lana sighed.

"I'm just going to get ready for bed. I'll tell Charlie you're not interested." Lana said, sounding defeated.

She turned around and went to get herself ready for bed. Felicity sighed and turned off the tv. After Lana finished her routine in the bathroom, Felicity went to get ready for bed. As Felicity tossed and turned in her bed, she wondered about whether or not she really should consider meeting Charlie's friends, before finally she went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp here's the first chapter for the fanfic. This fanfic is likely going to be really long, so there will be a lot of chapters. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this new story. Thanks for reading.


	2. Scene for Dummies

"That was a really good show guys." Charlie stated as they went out to the back of the club.

"I liked the crowd there!" Matthew said first.

"It was really energetic in there," Dylan noted.

Charlie noticed his cell phone vibrated. He saw Lana was calling. "I have to take a call, see ya."

"Alright bye," Jorel said.

Charlie walked some inches away from his bandmates and answered the call.

"Hi Lana," Charlie greeted, smiling.

"Hi Charlie!" Lana said back.

"What did Felicity say?" Charlie asked, turning his back towards his bandmates.

"Oh, she doesn't seem very interested..." Lana replied hesitantly.

"Huh?"

"Well, she says she doesn't really want to befriend anyone for now due to work."

"I don't believe her," Charlie said bluntly.

"Well, that's exactly what I'm saying," Lana affirmed, "how's George?"

Charlie turned to look at Johnny, who smoked a cigarette. "Just his regular self," Charlie said.

"Ah okay. Well, I think we should still give Felicity some time."

"For re-" Charlie coughed and backtracked himself, "I mean, yeah, sure. If Felicity is still unsure about being introduced to my other friends..."

"I'm still pretty sure she doesn't even know you're a band member."

"For real?!" Charlie erupted out in laughter.

"It's hilarious isn't it?"

"Yeah! She doesn't even know we've got an album in the works!" Charlie snickered.

"I know right? I wonder how long will it take for her to realize!"

Lana and Charlie shared a laugh.

"Anyway, I'll call you later," Charlie said, "bye Lana!"

"Okay bye Charlie!"

They both hung up. Charlie headed back to his bandmates. Johnny discarded the cigarette he had, watching it land on the pavement and extinguishing it.

"How's it with Lana?" Aron asked first upon seeing Charlie.

"It's all good," Charlie grinned.

"When are you and Lana going to date already?" Jorel teased.

"Oh come on! I've told you guys already, I'm married!" Charlie puffed.

"We all know that, duh." Jorel sarcastically said back as Charlie rolled his eyes.

"I think we should go back the studio," Johnny commented.

"Yeah, we've got to get that record ready for the release date," Jorel stated.

"I think we're getting closer to the tracklist being finished," Charlie said.

"Yeah he's right. We just have a few songs left," Aron replied.

"Alright let's get going there then." Johnny said.

After work, Felicity dropped her bag at the countertop and flopped down on her bed.

_Ugh I'm always so exhausted after work_ , Felicity complained in her head. _I barely have energy anymore_.

Felicity checked her cell phone briefly, there seemed to be no message from Lana, much to her relief. She guessed Lana must've still been present at her work. Since it was only 3:33 pm, Felicity chose to close her eyes and take a nap.

_"You see that woman? Felicity?" A woman that Felicity did not know in her waking life, said._

_"Yeah. What about her?" The man asked._

_"She's a backstabbing bitch. Don't believe anything she says. She likes to lie a lot," the woman rudely remarked, her tone haughty and loud._

_"Really? I guess I should stay away from her. She doesn't sound pleasant."_

_"She's not. Believe me."_

_The duo exchanged gossip between each other, causing Felicity to become more unsettled. As she tried to walk away from the situation, more people she didn't know tried to gang up on her. They all surrounded her against a wall, making Felicity feel powerless. Felicity thought there was no escape, before she immediately bonked her head on the wall..._

"OWWW!" Felicity exclaimed out of pain. She rubbed her forehead and noticed she accidentally fell off her bed. As what occurred in her dream slowly came back to her, she got hot and sweaty. Shakily she got back up in her bed, her hands clammy.

"God, I really need to figure out how to destress," Felicity mumbled to herself, her arms crossed against her chest.

Felicity got up to strip down from her work clothes to a tank top and sweatpants. She made herself some tea and sat down on the couch. Turning on the tv, the movie _Mean Girls_ appeared on the screen. She quietly sipped her tea, immersing herself to the movie.


	3. They Say It’s Your Birthday

Johnny woke up from his bed, stretching his arms above his head. He yawned and remembered what today was.

Today was his 27th birthday.

Johnny cracked a tiny smile. He took a shower and combed his hair before getting dressed. He remembered his bandmates were holding a little birthday party today, so he couldn't wait to see what his friends were going to hold for him. Once Johnny went on Hollywood Undead's Facebook, the notifications blew up with "happy birthdays" from fans, making him beam. Similarly, the rapper's phone vibrated with "happy birthday" messages from his friends. Johnny had a good feeling about his birthday and he grabbed his phone.

From Lana: _happy birthday Georgie_!! was the first text Johnny saw.  
To Lana: _thank you_! Johnny texted back.

One of the texts was related to the place his birthday party was going to be held at. He logged off the Facebook account and texted, ' _I'll be right there_.'

Lana appeared very giddy during breakfast. For a second, Felicity thought Lana had too much sugary drinks or something similar.

"Geez, what's making you so hyperactive?" Felicity asked.

"Oh! One of Charlie's friends' birthday is today!" Lana replied excitedly.

"Oh, them," Felicity took another bite of her bacon.

"I think they would let you come with me... That is, if you want to," Lana said.

"It's fine. I have paperwork to catch up on." Felicity's eyes trailed towards the computer.

"I thought you said you were already finished that paperwork yesterday..."

"Huh?"

"Or I might be wrong, sorry." Lana deflected.

"It's okay. I've also been quite scatterbrained lately..." Felicity remarked, putting a hand on her forehead.

"Well, maybe this party could help you destress-"

"Yeah, I highly doubt being around lots of people would make me less stressed," Felicity spat.

"Is something in your mind?" Lana asked.

_Geez how is she so good at this_? Felicity thought. "Kind of..."

"Is there something bothering you?"

"Well, just yesterday, I took a nap and had a nightmare."

Lana nodded understandably, listening intently to Felicity.

"There was this woman who was blonde haired, I literally don't even know who she was. She talked to this man I also don't even know. The woman told the man that I was a backstabbing bitch and the man seemed to agree with her, despite the fact he didn't even talk to me. Then this group of random people started to surround me like they were preparing to jump me and I was against a wall... And right there, I bonked my head and I woke up in real life," Felicity explained.

Upon hearing that out loud, Felicity thought, _ah geez I sound crazy_. Lana appeared to understand her dream.

"You must still feel scared of being let down by someone you think would be your friend. Is there anyone in your workplace you believe might be against you?" Lana questioned.

"Well, no, not really. But..." Felicity paused for a moment, "what if that dream was about one of Charlie's friends?"

"I'm not going to say no, because I get that. But I don't believe it would be," Lana responded. "They're nice people, I swear."

"I mean, sure, maybe to you they could be." Felicity snapped, before realizing what she said. "Oh geez, um, I mean..." she sighed. Lana patted her best friend's back.

"It's okay. You just need time. I shouldn't have pressured you about going to this birthday. You don't have to go with me."

Felicity nodded.

"Yeah. I'll just stay back here. But tell him I said happy birthday," Felicity said.

"I will," Lana promised.

(Many hours later)

"Hey Felicity, I'm leaving now!" Lana called out to her best friend.

"Okay, see you later," Felicity said.

"Bye!"

Lana stepped out of the house and locked the door. She saw Charlie's car waiting outside for her.

"Good evening," Charlie greeted.

"Good evening to you too!" Lana cheerfully said back, giggling.

Once Charlie was driving, the pair talked about various topics. They talked about pop culture, recent new movies, and their own personal lives.

"Felicity didn't chose to come?" Charlie asked.

"Nope. She wanted to stay back at the house."

"Okay. I guess she just didn't want to go."

"Nope..." she said, sounding slightly hesitant.

The hesitation disappeared for Lana once she got out of the car and strolled into the bar with Charlie. Inside the nightclub, flashy colourful strobe lights were everywhere and people danced and spun around on the dancefloor. Lana craned her head and saw Johnny with the rest of Hollywood Undead. Johnny appeared to have a shot of alcohol in his hand, he raised it up seeing Charlie and Lana.

"Greetings you two," Johnny joked. Lana flashed a smile towards him.

"Happy birthday George!" Charlie hollered first. The other bandmates followed in saying 'happy birthday'. Johnny smiled.

"Well thanks for the birthday wishes guys," Johnny said, smiling warmly.

Navy blue balloons surrounded Johnny's table and some confetti showered the table. Lana noticed that a decorated birthday cake with no candles was already present on the table.

"My best friend asked me to tell you she wishes you a happy birthday today!" Lana mentioned.

"Oh, tell her I said thanks." Johnny replied, still flashing his usual smile, Lana smiled back in response.

For Johnny, his birthday party was a blast. His best friends and girlfriend partied with him, the energy in the nightclub was booming, and he boozed it up. What more could he could ask for?

Once Johnny and his girlfriend exited the nightclub together, there was a car parked in front of the club entrance. Johnny had no idea who it was until the driver opened their door and got out of the car. It turned out the driver was Jocelyn.

"George," she said firmly, "did you have anything to drink?"

"Yeah. But I believe I can drive myself," Johnny replied.

"Uh, how much beers did you have in there then?" Jocelyn asked next, wide eyed.

"It doesn't matter I just want to get home-"

"Yeah, I'm taking you and Bridget," Jocelyn briefly paused looking at Bridget, who's eyes were half lidded, "home. I don't want you arrested for anything illegal."

"Huh?" Johnny absentmindedly said.

"Alright, get in the car."

Jocelyn directed the couple to her vehicle rather than instructing them to get in it themselves. Whenever Johnny got drunk, he was a stubborn drunk. It would take awhile for the rapper to finally settle down and realize what he was doing. Jocelyn sighed, she loved the Hollywood Undead members, she really did, but she never liked the amount of times they drank and partied. They are young, so she couldn't blame them, but she really didn't want any of them to get into trouble. It could land her in hot water if any of them did. Paired with the fact she was their manager, Jocelyn often felt like she was the responsible older sister watching over her rowdy, immature younger brothers.

Jocelyn ignited the car and drove. Throughout the car ride, Johnny and Bridget mumbled incoherently with each other. Jocelyn paid no attention to them, she hoped that they would not distract her during the drive.

Jocelyn dropped Bridget off at her house first. The blonde-haired woman attempted to direct Bridget into her house, until her hand got lightly slapped away by her.

"I can do it myself you old lady!" Bridget yelled drunkly.

"I'm just making sure you don't stumble..." Jocelyn said, "and I'm not that old. I'm 38."

"Yeah you are," Bridget slurred, then staggered over her feet again.

"Damn it, this is why I'm here," Jocelyn whispered, helping Bridget up again.

Jocelyn hated being out this late at night, especially with a drunk person, which was Bridget in this case. Jocelyn carefully lead Bridget up the stairs of her house, afterward, she bid Bridget a good night, helped her lock the door, and exited the home. Jocelyn stepped back to her car. It turned out Johnny was laying down in the back seat, to which she sighed of relief. The next destination Jocelyn drove to was Johnny's house, which was further away from his girlfriend's house.

Jocelyn gently tapped on Johnny. "We're home," she said.

"Huh? Okayyy," Johnny slurred.

The tall man got out of the back seat and followed Jocelyn towards the steps of his house. Unlike Bridget, Johnny was ready to conk out, and Jocelyn could tell. Once they made it into his house, Jocelyn carefully led Johnny towards his couch, to which the rapper flopped down and immediately fell asleep once he made contact with the leather couch. Jocelyn sighed.

"Well, good night George," Jocelyn bid, then turned around. "Sweet dreams."

The door locked in place after Jocelyn left his house. Afterwards, Jocelyn drove back to her house, finally ready to get herself to go to bed.


	4. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh I am absolute crap at coming up with titles for each chapter

Johnny nearly fell off his couch waking up. He exclaimed, "HOLY SHIT!" as he suddenly realized he nearly fell over the edge of his couch. He quickly recovered rolling back to the side. The rapper noticed how he seemed quite sweaty, and saw that he was still dressed in the same white shirt and blue jeans combo as yesterday. Then it came to him how he was drinking a lot of alcohol from the night before. His mouth felt dry and he immediately swooped a water bottle that was close to his nightstand and drank it, emptying it within a minute. The rapper grimaced at how his shoulders and back ached. _For fuck sakes_... He thought.

He reached for his cell phone and grabbed it, then he turned it on, wondering if anyone had texted or called him at one point. Indeed, he had some texts, from both Jocelyn and Bridget.

Jossy: _How are you doing?_

Brit: _morning x_

Johnny smiled responding to Bridget first.

Johnny: _Good morning Brit_

Next he responded to Jocelyn.

Johnny: _my body hurts like a bitch. I'm still thirsty and a little hungry_...

Johnny got up from his couch and threw the blanket aside. If he's so hungry then why wasn't he up? He ambled towards his kitchen and looked into the cupboards. He tried to see if there was some good food for breakfast. He grabbed a banana and some cheese from his fridge. He strolled back to the couch, his cell phone vibrated once he sat down. The first text was from Jocelyn.

Jossy: _I’m guessing you got a hangover_.

Johnny: _Duh_

Jossy: _Well that's what partying does to ya_.

Johnny rolled his eyes at her statement. He munched on his cheese after he finished the banana. He received another text from Bridget.

Brit: _I had so much fun last night_.

Johnny straightened up his back.

Johnny: _So did I_.

Brit: _How is the album coming along_?

Johnny: _Oh it's finished. Recording sessions are done_.

Brit: _Really? That's cool :)_

How Johnny and Bridget met each other was through MySpace. Bridget would message Hollywood Undead and rave about how much she loved their music. Later on, Bridget met Johnny at a nightclub and the two started to hang out, gradually getting closer, then becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. Like some fans' dreams, they dream about that one day, they dreamt about dating their idol. Surprisingly in Bridget's case, it ended up happening.

Brit: _what are you doing today? Do you think we could hang out today?_

Johnny: _Well we hung out yesterday and I just woke up_.

Brit: _ok. But you can let me know whenever we can hang out if you want_.

Johnny sighed and shut his cell phone off. Bridget seemed to become clingy again. Johnny loved Bridget, but from time to time, she would be possessive of him, would drag him places when he didn't feel like it and on occasion call him when he seemed free. She tried to pass it off like she was 'protecting' him. Yet, her efforts were too much at times. Johnny took another water bottle from the fridge along with a beer can. He lounged back on his living room couch and he turned on the tv.

Meanwhile...

"You're doing it again," Lana abruptly stated.

"Doing what?" Felicity asked.

"Scratching your inner elbows. Seems to be a habit you have whenever you're stressed."

"What? How did you pick that up?"

"We've been roommates since 1998, I've always noticed habits you pick up. And right now, this is one you definitely have when stressed."

Felicity heavily groaned, “I'm so sorry Lana if that bothers you. God I seriously need to consider how to destress like a massage therapist or..." she babbled until she got cut off.

"No, no! I'm not bothered at all. I'm just concerned for your wellbeing. I hope your skin won't break out from scratching it constantly."

"Maybe I should invest in some lotion..."

"Yeah maybe." Lana sipped her coffee. "Well, tell you what, I have something for you."

"Huh? Really? What is it?"

"Come in the living room," Lana stated. 

_Uhh, okay_? Felicity thought. She got up first and moved towards the living room, Lana following behind her.

Instantly, Felicity saw a slick, white gaming console sitting in the middle of the tv stand. She gasped, "you got us a Wii?!" she shouted excitedly.

"Yes I did! I remembered how you used to talk about old gaming consoles you grew up with. Then the other day I spotted this on sale so..." Lana chirped. Felicity immediately threw her arms around Lana.

"Thank you so much for this gift! Holy shit!" Felicity beamed, still buzzing from excitement.

She couldn't believe that she got the newest Wii console thanks to Lana. Felicity grinned observing the console, while she heard certain things about the Wii, she still wanted to give it a try. She looked at the two video game cases present on the tv stand, which were _Wii Sports_ and _Super Smash Bros Brawl_. She picked up _Super Smash Bros Brawl_., took the Wii remote from the stand, sat down on the couch to boot up the Wii and start playing it.

Lana delightfully watched her best friend's excitement at playing the new console for the first time. Right there, her cell phone ringed, this time Aron was the one calling. Lana walked back to the kitchen to answer his call.

"Hey Aron, what's up?" Lana greeted.

"Hey Lana how's it going?" Aron asked.

"It's going good. I just presented Felicity with a little present." Lana winked on her side of the line.

"Cool. What kind of present?" Aron crossed his legs on his chair.

"The newest Wii console. I got it some days ago on sale and I set it up while she was at work. Felicity loves it!" Lana raved.

"Ahaha, that's very cool." Aron replied.

"Hey, what are you calling me for?" Lana asked seriously.

"Oh I just wanted to know how you were doing."

"Oh. In that case, I'm doing good." Lana raised her eyebrow at Aron's answer, Aron almost never called her for anything, not even for something as simple at that. Why is he calling her?

"Okay good."

The two went into an awkward silence, which amplified further by Lana's disbelief.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out." Aron finally said.

_Hang out? Since when_? Lana recalled how Aron would never ask to hang out with her by himself. Lana bit her lip and glanced back into the living room. For the first time in awhile, Lana could tell that Felicity is finally relaxing after the constant work of her work.

"I'm sorry Aron but I'm turning that down," Lana answered, "where's Charlie, by the way?"

"I think he's at his home. But it's okay Lana, I'll see you later, bye." Aron ended the call rather abruptly, causing Lana to be confused.

"What the hell was that about?" Lana whispered to herself, feeling like Aron's call was so random. Lana sighed and put her phone back in her pocket, before sauntering back to the living room and watching Felicity joyfully play _Super Smash Bros Brawl_.

For a moment, Felicity forgot all about her worries about work, focusing completely on the video game.

Aron sighed after hanging up. He dialled another number and waited for her to answer.

"Hey Aron, how did that go?" The woman asked.

"Well, not exactly the best," Aron answered. The woman made a sigh.

"You're the only contact I have who has close ties with this Lana. Please try and figure out another way to get in touch with Lana if you could." This time, the woman hung up first before Aron.

Aron sighed, "alright Cecilia."


	5. A Birthday and A Day Off

(Time skip to August 13th 2008)

"Happy birthday Felicity!" Lana cheerfully hollered. Felicity smiled over the store brought birthday cake and lit candles. The rectangular chocolate birthday cake had mint green coloured icing, her favourite colour, decorating the sides and matching mint green frosted matching roses topped the cake. Printed on the cake in delicate lettering, are the words, ' _Happy 35th Birthday Felicity_!'. Felicity absolutely adored the details of her birthday cake.

"Thank you Lana," Felicity softly thanked.

"Blow out the candles now!" Lana cheered.

Felicity inhaled and exhaled as hard as she could. The birthday candles immediately extinguished, Lana reacted clapping her hands and she gave her best friend another hug.

"Thank you so much," Felicity whispered sincerely.

Lana took out a knife to cut a slice from the birthday cake. She cut one slice for her, and one slice for Felicity. Afterward, she took a fork from the cupboard and so did Felicity. The two ate the birthday cake together at the dining table.

"So how are you feeling now?" Lana asked.

"I'm actually feeling pretty good," Felicity replied, flashing a genuine small smile.

"That's awesome! I'm really glad you feel that way," Lana said, patting Felicity's shoulder. "Would you not mind if Charlie came to hang out today?" She questioned.

"I actually have some energy so, sure, why not." Felicity responded. As she took out her cell phone, Lana smiled, it felt good to finally see Felicity relaxed after awhile.

"Hey Charlie, it’s Felicity’s birthday today!” Lana cheerfully greeted.

“Really? That’s cool! Tell her I said happy birthday!” Charlie replied.

“Well actually, we were both wondering if you’d like to come over to our house,” Lana said.

“Oh, really? Well I don’t have anything as of right now, so sure why not!”

“Okay great! We’ll see you here.”

Aron was hanging out at Charlie's house during the brief call. After Charlie hung up, Aron snickered.

"Was that the Lana chick again?" Aron asked.

"Yeah. She was asking if I’d like to go to her house," Charlie said, already putting on a black hoodie.

 _Oh, here's my chance_ , Aron thought. "Yeah sure. I'll go with you."

Aron got up from the chair and followed Charlie towards the door. The two rappers proceeded to Charlie's vehicle. As Charlie ignited his car, Aron sat down in the passenger's seat, and now, it would be the first ever time he'd meet her in person.

"So Charlie is about to come over with a friend," Lana noted. She grinned about the news, she really wanted Felicity to meet one of the other Hollywood Undead members that wasn't Charlie, so she could not wait for whichever bandmate to walk through the door with Charlie. Felicity's response was just to nod.

A few moments later, the doorbell sounded.

"That must be them!" Lana shouted joyfully. As she got up to answer the door, she practically vibrated of excitement. She opened the door, and her excitement suddenly evaporated.

Out of all the people, she didn't expect Aron to be with Charlie. Despite that, she tried to keep the bubbly exterior even with her internal shock.

"Hey Charlie! And hey Aron!" She greeted cheerfully, "come in!" _What the hell is up with him all of the sudden_? She thought after. Charlie and Aron stepped inside.

"I heard it was somebody's birthday today!" Charlie playfully called out. Felicity turned around and giggled. "Happy birthday Felicity!" Charlie said, hugging Felicity.

"Thank you Charlie," Felicity said. Once Aron came in Felicity's view, her eyebrows furrowed. "Who's that?" She asked.

"Oh, this is Aron! One of my friends. I hope you don't mind he came along with me for today," Charlie introduced. Aron waved and did a nasally chuckle.

"Oh no I don't mind, I just, never heard of him," Felicity deadpanned.

Lana was completely silent. Why does Aron suddenly want to hang out with us? Since when now? Her mind kept coming up with constant questions she was not sure could get answered.

"How's your birthday so far?" Charlie asked, not aware of the shared awkward tension between his own friend, Lana, and Felicity.

"It's going good. Just an average sort of birthday but the birthday cake was delicious," Felicity stated.

"That's great! Hey, how'd you feel about going to the club for your birthday?" Charlie persuaded.

Felicity recalled how it's been awhile since she last visited a club. Could it have been back in 2007? 2006 even? She had the energy to go somewhere. "Sure, why not?" The older woman stood up from her chair.

"That's cool. Are you both ready?" Aron asked.

"Yeah I am," Felicity said first.

"Are you ready Lana?" Aron asked.

"Yes. Yes I am," Lana deadpanned.

"Alright let's get going!" Charlie hollered, swinging his car keys over the tip of his finger.

Lana still had so many questions running in her mind, but she decided to drop them for now, as now she and her friends are going to a club. She might as well throw her worries away at the nightclub while she's at it. The group left Felicity and Lana's house, with Felicity locking the door. They all piled into Charlie's car and Charlie drove to a good nightclub he remembered.

Rihanna's _Don't Stop the Music_ boomed over the loud speakers. Charlie and Lana constantly giggled and frolicked around. Both of them had a dance competition between each other on the dance floor. Aron watched the club against a wall, sipping his alcohol. Felicity sat at the bar, sipping her sprite on occasion. Despite the lively atmosphere, Felicity nor Aron grooved to the music. 

"Hey," Aron greeted, "why aren't you dancing?"

Felicity flinched from Aron unexpectedly speaking up. She turned towards him. "Uh, who are you again?" Felicity asked.

"I'm Aron, but you can call me Deuce if you want," Aron introduced with a wink. Felicity's wide eyes still stayed the same. Aron could tell right away she believes he is really strange.

"Alright I just want to let you know, I just think you're a cool person," Aron said.

"Has Charlie ever told you about me?" She asked.

"Well, no, he told me more about Lana than you."

Oh thank god, she thought. "Really? Well that makes sense."

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you."

A silence fell between them, with the booming music filling in the void.

"Would you like to dance?" Aron asked, "I mean not us together but, wouldn't you want to lose yourself on the dance floor?"

 _Boy what a strange guy_ , Felicity thought, then snorted at her own thought.

Nelly Furtado's _Promiscuous_ popped up as the next song, to which Felicity blinked twice out of astonishment.

"Well, I guess I could now. It's been awhile since I danced though," Felicity stated as she got off her chair.

Aron watched Felicity go onto the dance floor, sipping his drink. If this is the woman Cecilia wanted him to watch, he wanted to see how is she like. So far, he could tell Felicity is pretty selfless. Felicity simply stepped on the dance floor, bobbing her head to the beat. In contrast, Charlie and Lana let themselves loose on the dance floor. Charlie twirled and swayed as Lana whipped her dark chestnut brown hair around. Felicity moved her way through the crowd of people. As she moved, she could feel the heat gathering between the clubgoers.

Felicity eventually managed to find her own rhythm, finally losing herself to the pulsing music and crowd. She laughed at her own silliness and danced away, not caring about who saw her movements. It has been awhile since she last let herself go at an event like this.

As the group piled into Charlie’s car, Aron mustered up the confidence to ask Felicity a question.

“Hey,” he said causally.

“Hey,” she said back.

“So, um, could we exchange numbers?”

“Uh, sure. I just need to get my cell.”

Promptly, Felicity took her cell out and exchanged her number with Aron. After the exchange, they smiled at each other.

 _He seems okay so far_ , she thought. _Strange, but okay_.

"Bye Charlie! Thanks for the ride!" Felicity thanked.

"You're welcome! Good night you two!" Charlie said. Both Felicity and Lana waved bye to Charlie as he drove away.

After the night out, Felicity felt like she finally had some energy. So she quietly swept up her bedroom. She brushed away the dust and food crumbs gathering up on the hard floor. After she finished, she remade her bed. She took the newly washed and dried mauve bedsheet out from the dryer. She deeply sniffed in the smell of fresh lavender and her shoulders relaxed. Once she made it back to her room, she put the bedsheet back onto her bed and arranged her newly washed and dried pillows and blanket back on her bed. Felicity cracked a small smile, it felt good to finally wash her pillows, bedsheet, and blanket again. The pleasant smell of fresh lavender further lured her into relaxation. 

After stripping out from her clothing and putting on her pyjamas, she stretched before laying down on her bed, throwing her legs on the mattress and pulling the blanket over herself. Felicity went to sleep, and for once, she slept soundly.


	6. Everywhere I Go

_September 2nd 2008_

"Today is the day!" Aron announced.

Today was the release of Hollywood Undead's debut album, Swan Songs.

Both the Undead Army and Hollywood Undead anticipated the release of the album. The guys were happy to finally release their long awaited album.

At the privately held album release party, the only ones that attended were all six band members, along with Bridget, Lana, and Jocelyn.

"I'm so proud of you guys!" Lana cheered.

"Thank you!" Charlie thanked first.

"We're glad you got to see this firsthand," Matthew said.

"I'm so proud to see you guys coming this far," Jocelyn beamed with a warm smile.

"Thank you Jossy," Johnny thanked as he put his arm around her.

"So, how else should we celebrate this occasion?" Lana asked.

"How about going to the club?" Bridget suggested. At that suggestion, Jocelyn tensed.

"Yeah! Why not?" Aron approved.

Everyone else agreed with Bridget. Johnny let his arm off of Jocelyn.

"Well, don't forget, you guys have a promotional album photoshoot for today," Jocelyn reminded.

"With or without the masks?" Johnny joked.

"Well they definitely want both," Jocelyn giggled, then sighed. "I don't mean to be rude to any of you guys, but please be careful," Jocelyn warned. Especially since I know how you guys all like to booze it up... Jocelyn attempted to shake off the negative thoughts.

"We will, we will Jossy!" Charlie called out before slamming the door. Jocelyn crossed her arms.

"Well, we will see about that." She returned to her desk. Suddenly, Jocelyn noticed they all accidentally forgot their masks back at the party. “Oh darn, I guess I’ll drop these off for them,” Jocelyn remarked. The older woman took the masks and set them in her duffle bag.

Felicity returned home from her work. She recalled Lana told her she had a day off today and was planning to spend it with Charlie and Aron. The brunette woman didn't mind, she wanted to unwind and she felt like her mind would feel less scattered if Lana wasn't in the house. When she got to her bedroom, Felicity took her work clothes off, first taking off the pencil skirt then the blouse. She took a teal tank top and white capris from her closet and put them on. Afterward, she went back to the living room couch and lounged with her book. Well she meant to read her book, until her cell phone rang.

"Oh great," Felicity groaned. She hoped it wasn't Lana or Charlie calling her. She grabbed her phone and saw who was calling: wait, Aron? Felicity pressed answer.

"Hello?" Felicity said casually.

"Hey," Aron greeted.

"Hi Aron,” Felicity greeted monotonously.

"Hi, how are you?" Aron asked.

"I'm doing fine. I just returned from work some minutes ago,”

"Really? What do you work as?"

"Uh, just an desk worker,"

"Cool," Aron hummed.

"How are you doing?" Felicity asked back.

"I'm doing fine. I was just about to go to a club with Lana,"

"Oh really? Well, you two have fun. I have some work to do so um, I'm going now, bye." Felicity immediately ended the call, making Aron confused on the other line. Something about his sudden call made Felicity feel unsettled inside. To keep her mind off the feeling, Felicity turned on the Wii.

"Well then," Aron said. He dialled another number and waited for the answer.

"Yeah Aron?" Cecilia answered.

"Well I got in contact with Felicity, managed to call her,"

"And?"

"She hung up on me,"

Cecilia groaned heavily.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what caused her to hang up..." Aron apologized.

"You're my only hope here Aron. If you can't do it, then I'm doing it myself you prick," Cecilia fumed.

"I get it, I get it! What is your deal with Felicity though?" Aron asked.

"That's none of your damn business," Cecilia replied irritated. "Maybe if you manage to be in contact with her, I'll tell you. Just focus on trying to befriend her!" Cecilia hung up angrily. Aron sighed.

“Damn Felicity, still having her stubborn ways. She hasn’t changed,” Cecilia grumbled.

 _Well_ , _I guess I got to keep trying_ , Aron thought. He put his cell phone back into his jean pocket and turned back towards the club doors, joining his bandmates and their other friends.

At the club, there were decent amounts of people there, but not a whole lot. It was a perfect size for the six men and two women attending. While in the club, Lana and Charlie danced away on the dancefloor, Johnny and Bridget chatted over their drinks, Jorel, Dylan, and Aron all hanged out at the bar, and Matthew watched over everyone secretly at a corner of the club. After an hour, Charlie and Lana took a break from dancing and chatted about various topics at the tables. Jorel joined the dancefloor with Bridget and Johnny. Dylan eventually smoked a blunt he snuck in his pocket. Matthew still stayed at the corner and Aron joined him. When it was 4 pm sharp, the group left the club buzzing. Lana left the group and went back home. The others had to take a taxi to the album photoshoot.

The band members arrived to the photo studio. There, the cameras were set up and ready. A woman with short, dyed electric orange hair and wearing a cardigan looked at the six men and one woman at her doorway.

"Hi there! I'm guessing you guys are Hollywood Undead," she chirped.

"Yeah we are. Nice to meet you, I'm Johnny," Johnny introduced first, extending out his tattooed arm. The woman shook his hand, making Bridget become jealous and she hooked her arm around Johnny's free arm. The woman noticed this and raised a eyebrow, but dared not to say anything.

"My name's Elena. Nice to meet you all," Elena greeted. The rest of the band members introduced themselves to her by shaking hands.

"Your manager dropped off the masks at the photo studio. They're on the table over there," she pointed towards the corner of the studio.

"Oh, so Jossy dropped our masks off for us?" Charlie said.

"That's actually really nice of her. I completely forgot about the fact we left these back at the party..." Johnny remarked.

"Well let's be thankful she dropped them off or else we would've been toast," Jorel chuckled.

The six men put their distinctive masks on. Before the photoshoot began, Bridget stood from behind the camera person. Then the photoshoot begun.

The Hollywood Undead members did various poses and positions throughout the shoot. First with their masks, then did unmasked photos. The photoshoot went by like a breeze. Afterwards, Elena thanked the six men and they exchanged 'goodbye' and 'thank you's' with her. They all took their masks with them this time.

Johnny was driven back to his house by taxi with Bridget. The two entered in his house. Once Johnny locked the door, he kissed Bridget on her cheek. Bridget giggled and pulled Johnny in for a kiss, her free arm glided to his waist.

Once they pulled away, Johnny smirked, "Ohoho. Getting frisky now, aren't we?"

"If that's what you want to call it," Bridget teased.

"We should take this some place else..." Johnny teased back, then took Bridget's hand and took her to his bedroom.

When Lana arrived back to the house, she entered in and called out, "I'm back Felicity!" She closed and locked the door behind her. Immediately, she noticed that Felicity didn't say 'hi' back and the living room was quiet, which made her step towards the living room.

"Hey Felicity are you-" Lana saw Felicity crawled up in the fetal position on the couch. "OH MY GOD!" Lana shouted, "are you okay?!"

"Y-yeah I am," Felicity shakily said.

"Why are you so sweaty?" Lana asked, "that isn't normal for you. Is work tiring you out that much?"

"No. No it's not about work for once," Felicity said then stared directly at her best friend, her widened dark brown eyes petrified, "I don't feel good about something,” she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Lana sat down on the couch, Felicity managed to pull herself up, arms still crossed on her chest.

"I don't have a good feeling about Aron," she confessed bluntly.

"Aron? Why? What is it about him that's bothering you?"

"He called me. Before he went into the club with you. Something about him and the sudden call made me feel unsettled. I just, hanged up on him without warning. I don't know how to explain it. My instincts are telling me that Aron is not to be trusted," Felicity confessed. Her vision became blurred with tears.

"Oh my god Felicity. I actually feel the same way," Lana replied.

"Huh? Really?" Felicity raised her eyebrow.

"Yes! I also have a weird feeling about Aron. He seems so strange to me. He has been wanting to hang out with me lately and he keeps wanting to call me. I find it so weird because of how he never talked with me before. I mean, we would hang out but only if Hol- I mean, if Charlie was hanging out with him. I just have a similar feeling about him," Lana revealed.

Felicity felt a huge wave of relief wash over her hearing that. "Oh thank you Lana," she threw her arms around her, "I thought I was just being crazy. I'm so happy to hear you feel the same way about him."

Lana smiled and hugged her best friend back. "No worries. I'll try to watch out of Aron for you," Lana promised.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would be doing without you."


	7. Even More Birthdays?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing adults going out is kind of hilariously odd in context of what’s going on right now in 2020

_September 3rd 2008_

Immediately right after the release of _Swan Songs_ , there was another occasion for Hollywood Undead.

Today was Charlie Scene's birthday.

Coincidentally enough, the release of their debut album was before Charlie's 23rd birthday. The birthday boy decided to hold his birthday in his backyard.

"Happy birthday Jordon!" Lana joyfully said with a huge grin.

Lana and Johnny carried in the birthday cake for the birthday boy. The two had already lit up the candles on the cake. The duo held the birthday cake towards Charlie, as everyone in the yard sung 'happy birthday' to him. After the singing ended, Charlie inhaled and blew out the candles. Everyone cheered and then sat down in the backyard to eat slices of the birthday cake, which Lana cut for everyone. By request, Charlie received the biggest slice. Lana sat at Charlie and Randi's table.

"Can you believe it's been nearly fifteen years since we've know each other?" Lana said.

Immediately Charlie laughed. "I still recall how pissed off you were at me for accidentally trespassing on your front yard."

"And then who would've thought we'd be best friends to this day!" Lana ecstatically remarked.

"It feels like my graduation was not too long ago huh?" Charlie said.

Lana giggled while nodding. "Well actually, I'd say it's been long ago already." She lightly pushed Charlie and Charlie lightly pushed her back. The trio laughed out loud at the table. After finishing their cake slices, Randi asked, "Lana, do you have the camera?"

"Oh yeah I do. It's in my bag," Lana pointed to the handbag hanging on her shoulder.

"Okay good. So we can take pictures!" Randi affirmed.

For the rest of the party, everyone spent their time posing for photos Lana took. Eventually, Charlie took the camera and took his own photos of his party and himself. He returned the camera back to Lana as they both giggled. Before the party ended, everyone settled down and nattered about whatever was going on nowadays.

"How's the album sales going so far?" Lana asked Jocelyn.

"I don't know. It's only been one day so far. We have to wait at least a week to see the numbers," Jocelyn explained.

"Ah okay. I brought a copy of the album just today before coming here!" Lana mentioned.

"That's good." Jocelyn smiled, "I believe they'll do good with this album."

As Jocelyn mentioned that, Charlie and Johnny burst out into laughter over some comments on their Youtube channel. Jocelyn's smile faded a tiny bit.

"Are you proud of them?" Lana questioned.

"Oh yes, I am. Very proud. I'm just worried about them from time to time," Jocelyn answered.

"Do you mind if I ask why?"

"I love them really. It's just..." Jocelyn got briefly cut off by a remark from Charlie about a _Swan Songs_ ad.

"'The masked bad boys'? Really Jocelyn?" Charlie groaned.

"Don't blame me, that was the label!" Jocelyn protested. Charlie jokingly rolled his eyes, making Jocelyn laugh. She turned her attention back to Lana.

"It's just, I don't want them to get too rowdy. I could get into major trouble if any of them did something illegal." Jocelyn explained. "It wouldn't be good for me and possibly not for them too."

"That's understandable," Lana agreed.

"Weeks ago they recorded the music video for _Undead_... Oh boy all of the things they were doing were wild. I understood what they wanted to do for the video but I got so worried the police would possibly come over and arrest them or something similar..." As Jocelyn ran a hand through her hair, Lana felt for her.

She felt the same about Charlie's unusual antics from time to time whenever they hung out. She is seven years older than him, after all.

"Oh yeah. That music video was... something," as Lana mentioned that, she immediately had flashbacks to the music video. The scantily clad women, the guys themselves, the partying, the drinking, the ruckus, the nudity... Lana thought she had her mind cleansed from the video, but apparently not. She rubbed her eyes.

"I relate to you Jocelyn. I turned 30 months ago and Charlie's antics tend to be absurd sometimes. Maybe they would gradually mature," Lana patted Jocelyn on her back, looking at the guys.

"Maybe so... if any of them ever had kids, would they want their own kids to see that music video?" Jocelyn stated before chuckling.

"Boy I'd really hope not," Lana laughed. "Those kids would be terrified."

Once it was five pm in the afternoon, Charlie said bye to everyone at his party. He gave Lana her camera back and thanked her for being at the party. Lana congratulated him on the album release and his birthday. The two hugged before Lana drove back to her house.

Back at home, Felicity typed away at their computer. She had to work on something for her workplace, which she spent all day on tediously working on it. The older woman could hear the doorknob being unlocked, which she knew this meant Lana is home.

"Hey Felicity!" Lana chirped.

"Hey Lana." Felicity said, the keyboard still being clacked on.

"Charlie had a great birthday party today," Lana mentioned as she set the camera down on the countertop.

"That's great," Felicity replied tiredly.

"Hey if you don't mind, after you're done, can I use the computer to export these photos onto the computer?" Lana asked.

"Yes just let me keep working," Felicity said, "oh yeah, happy birthday to Charlie."

"I told him that, he said thanks."

Lana looked into the cupboards to find a snack. The house was very quiet, with the only sound being the keyboard being typed on. Lana chose to turn on the radio station to fill in the silence. Once she turned it on, Katy Perry's song, _I Kissed a Girl_ , blared out. Lana took the last Strawberry _Fruit by the Foot_ from the cupboards.

"Aron seemed to keep his distance from me today, strangely," Lana commented as she ate the red snack.

"Wait, what?" Felicity immediately stopped typing away, staring at her best friend in astonishment.

"Aron didn't bother to talk with me. He didn't even say hi when he arrived to the party. He arrived way later than most of us," Lana clarified.

"That's weird. That's like he suddenly knew we were talking about him yesterday..." Felicity mumbled.

"That's exactly what I thought! Very suspicious..." Lana acknowledged.

The song on the radio station ended, and a commercial break came up. Felicity sighed and saved her document.

"I'll just finish the rest of this tomorrow. You can use the computer now," Felicity said, then went off to her bedroom without another word. Lana stared at the computer, then at her best friend's bedroom door. She threw away the wrapper into the garbage and sat down at the computer. She took the camera's SD card out of its slot and put it in the computer's hard drive.

 _Poor Felicity_... Lana thought after.

_September 30th 2008_

A few more weeks went by.

The record sales for _Swan Songs_ did decently well. In its first week, 21,000 copies of the album were sold. The album kept slowly climbing up the music charts. Jocelyn was impressed.

Now, today was a different new day.

Today was Bridget's birthday.

Surprisingly enough to Lana, she received a invite to Bridget's birthday. The invitation really confused Lana since she knew she and Bridget never really got along with each other. She pondered why she was invited, until she realized why.

"Oh right. I have a damn camera," Lana grumbled to herself.

Lana recalled how Bridget would also cause trouble for her. Bridget would often give a nasty glare to Lana even if she accidentally rubbed elbows with Johnny, and she once had left a drunken Johnny alone with her, which was a wild incident all on its own. Lana became conflicted about whether or not she should show up to her birthday party. Lana looked across from the kitchen window, then poured out the apple juice into her cup.

"Nah," Lana said before sipping her juice. Until suddenly, her cell phone vibrated. It was a text from Charlie.

Charlie: _Did you get a invite from Bridget_?

Lana: _Yeah I did. Why_?

Charlie: _Well, I'm already betting you aren't going_.

Lana: _Why should I go to that bitch's party_?

Charlie: _I understand, but I think you should come with me_.

Lana stared at her cell phone. If Charlie was here right now, she would stare at him for being crazy.

Charlie noticed how there was no response from Lana.

Charlie: _We can just chill outside or something if Bridget bothers us. Or even we could just leave if she doesn't manage to find us_.

He waited.

Lana: _Fine you. If anything happens, I'm blaming you_.

Charlie: _Don't worry I'll watch for you. I'll pick you up soon_.

Begrudgingly, Lana sighed heavily. She downed her apple juice and went to the bathroom to tidy herself up some more. For clothes, she threw on a black drape jacket, a turquoise t-shirt, and blue jeans. She grabbed the camera and put it back into her handbag, she waited for Charlie to arrive at the house.

Lana couldn't believe how she begrudgingly agreed to show up to Bridget's birthday party. Charlie noticed how annoyed Lana appeared.

"We will just be there long enough for you to take pictures of the party, then we'll boot it as fast as we can," Charlie whispered as he knocked on Bridget's door.

"I'm still pissed I'm being dragged to this," Lana hissed back.

Bridget opened up the door. "Hey Charlie and Lana!" She greeted joyfully. Charlie and Lana awkwardly waved at her. "Come on in!" She gestured for them to come in.

Once they took off their shoes, Lana reluctantly took out her camera. The two entered into Bridget's kitchen.

The ones currently present at the party were Johnny, Jorel, Dylan, Jocelyn somehow, Charlie, and Lana. Johnny welcomed Charlie and Lana, hugging them both. Lana tried her best to not look at Bridget's reaction towards the simple hug.

"Where's Aron?" Johnny asked Charlie. Charlie shrugged.

"He might show up, he might not," Charlie said.

Johnny sighed. Regardless he told everyone to gather around the table. He lit up the candles. Everyone proceeded to sing 'happy birthday' to Bridget, except some of them did it half assed, like Charlie and Lana. After Bridget blew out the candles and some cheering, mostly done by Johnny, was done. Johnny cut the cake for Bridget and everyone else.

Luckily for Lana, Bridget got mostly distracted by Johnny. Lana took some photos of the couple before dashing it off to the porch with Charlie. Bridget giggled as Johnny made playful jokes.

"Ugh," was Lana's only response after sitting down next to Charlie.

"Yeah I agree." Charlie answered. He took another bite from the cake slice. "Is it bad I feel like George was being a doormat?"

"He's always a doormat towards Bridget, what are you talking about??" Lana snapped, chewing a piece from her cake. She paused, her eyes widened, then she swallowed hard.

"Are you okay?" Charlie questioned.

"I think she gave me a stale piece of her cake." Lana guessed and groaned. "I wanna go Charlie. If the cake's not even good, then I'm leaving."

"You know what? Sure. Let's just go. I want to leave too." Charlie affirmed. He got up and let Lana give him her plate. Charlie walked towards the kitchen to set the cake slices onto the countertop. Bridget and Johnny still seemed distracted with each other. Or so he thought.

"Hey Charlie," Bridget called out.

Oh god, Charlie thought. "Yeah?"

"When do you think I could get the photos of my party?" She asked.

"Uh, two weeks?" Charlie lied. Bridget kept smiling, making Charlie feel unsettled.

"Okay. I'll see you later!" Bridget giggled, waving.

"Yeah bye!" Charlie dashed out of the kitchen as fast as he could.

"Would you and I be able to go to the mall after?" Bridget queried sweetly.

"Well, of course!" Johnny cooed, making Bridget giggle again.

Charlie and Lana got into his car. Once they got in, he groaned at the driver's wheel.

"She's up to no good. I feel like I can sense that," Lana concluded.

"She's definitely changing Johnny in a not good way." Charlie noted.

"Yeah, I already think a fan dating an idol is suspicious," Lana muttered. She crossed her arms and slumped into the passenger seat. "Just take me home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this chapter came out a little more longer than I thought it would. But either way I liked how this one came out so, yea. By the way, I’ve decided to change the rating to M. I think that’s just the rating this fanfic should have instead since things in the fanfic will eventually get really dramatic.
> 
> Anyway don’t forget to leave any sort of feedback or kudos, thanks for reading.


	8. Bittersweet Memory

_August 13th 1986_

_Felicity and Cecilia giggled uncontrollably over their sleeping bags._

_"You're telling me you would kiss Bruce? Are you serious!" Cecilia teased._

_"I know Bruce is weird but I'd take him over Jason any day!" Felicity replied._

_"Well I guess I won't judge," Cecilia chuckled. She took another sip of her chocolate milkshake. Felicity looked over at her VHS section._

_"What movie should we watch next?" Felicity asked. Cecilia crawled over to have a better look at the VHSs._

_"Man you always have a ton of movies," Cecilia remarked._

_"Come on just pick one!" Felicity teased._

_"Oh fine. Let's watch..." Cecilia's hand hovered over the section, "Gremlins." She took the VHS out of its case._

_"Okay! Put it in and let's start watching!"_

_After the VHS inserted in, Felicity and Cecilia huddled close together at the tv._

_Before Felicity and Cecilia went to bed, Cecilia looked up at her best friend._

_"We'll be best friends forever, right?" She asked._

_"Oh, of course we will!" Felicity affirmed. "You still promise to visit me if I do move to Los Angeles?"_

_"Yes, yes I will," Cecilia yawned, her eyes drooped._

_"Okay. Good to know," Felicity said. She threw the sleeping bag over herself and closed her eyes. For a moment, she slept soundly, until she felt something swipe at her leg. Felicity got up from her sleeping bag._

_“What the-“ Felicity let out a bloodcurdling scream upon seeing a rattlesnake slither all the way up on her. Travelling up from her leg to her face within seconds. Felicity cried out for help, while her best friend still immersed in a deep sleep…_

_October 8th 2008_

Felicity shot up from her sleep breathing out heavily. Her mouth felt dry, she grabbed the water bottle that sat on her nightstand and she drank it as fast as she could. The older woman sighed, rubbing her tired eyes. Suddenly, she realized that the house seemed completely silent. Felicity threw the cotton fabric blanket aside and got up to examine the house. Ordinarily, she would hear at least a tv turned on in the house, but unlike the usual, the tv was turned off. When she got to her best friend's bedroom, she was not in there either. As far as she could remember, Lana's shifts were usually in the afternoon or early evening. Yet, Lana did not leave a text at all about where she could have went. Not even a handwritten note could be seen anywhere.

Felicity took out her cell phone and attempted to call Lana. However the call kept leading to her voicemail, making Felicity become worried. She really hoped Lana simply went grocery shopping or something similar. Felicity decided to go take a shower to help clear her thoughts.

Conversely, Aron had second thoughts about Felicity. He started to feel like that Felicity seemed too kind to be subjected to this sort of deception. He knew that Cecilia clearly held a grudge against her, and he did not know why. Yet Cecilia still never would tell him what exactly did Felicity do to her that she needed Aron to go spy on her. Did Felicity wrong her in some way? Did Felicity backstab her? Does Felicity just bother Cecilia? How did she even…

"Aron what are you doing?" Jocelyn suddenly interrupted.

"Oh. Just thinking." He replied.

"Thinking about what?"

"Thinking about the concert."

"Oh okay. Well I think you'll do great out there," Jocelyn smiled.

"Yeah. I know," Aron smirked. Jocelyn nodded before being called over by a stagehand. Aron sighed trying to figure out what to do next with how now, Lana and Felicity want to evade him. Not that he'd blame them however, but now he had to figure out a Plan B. He also had to figure out a way to convince Cecilia he was doing what he is told…

After the shower, Felicity checked her phone again. Still no call or text from Lana, making her get more nervous. The house still seemed silent, which has not been that quiet in a long time. Right after getting dressed, Felicity put her cell phone into her purse and exited the house. She went into her car and proceeded to start the car, she wanted to drive around Los Angeles in hopes of finding Lana.

Lana left her workplace after saying bye to her coworker. She decided to fill in for a shift someone else opted out for. As Lana called a taxi to go back home, she completely forgot about how before she left for work, she meant to text Felicity about the shift. As Lana arrived closer to their house, she noticed the car was not there. At first, it did not strike Lana as weird, until she suddenly remembered she forgot to text Felicity about the morning shift.

"OH SHIT!" Lana shouted, grabbing for her cell phone and dialling Felicity. She attempted to call her, except it kept redirecting to her voicemail. She groaned. This kind of situation left her with the option of having to call any of the Hollywood Undead guys... but she knows they were performing for a concert today.

 _Oh screw it_ , Lana thought, and she first dialled up Dylan.

Dylan noticed his cell phone ringing and he answered it immediately.

"Dylan?" Lana said.

"Hey Lana, how are you?" Dylan asked, stretching.

"Uh, Felicity's car isn't here," Lana mentioned abruptly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Dylan questioned, his posture straightened.

"This morning, I filled in for a shift that someone didn't want to do. I completely forgot to text Felicity about it, and I think she's trying to find out where I am," Lana explained.

"Not to be rude, but can't you just call her?" Dylan remarked.

"I did, she's not answering. She either turned her phone off or she put it on silent."

"Well," Dylan looked briefly towards a clock backstage, "we still have only an hour left until our performance. I can try and help you find her," Dylan stated.

"Oh thank you Dylan! You're a lifesaver!"

The two hung up. As the preparations for the concert was still happening, Dylan attempted to sneak out of the venue by going out the back door. He successfully made it outside and he ran outside towards the front of the venue. As far as he could remember, Lana's workplace wasn't far from the venue. He stood waiting for Lana. Just in time, Lana appeared from the sidewalk.

"Dylan!" She shouted.

"Lana! I see you!" He called out. Lana gestured for him to come towards her, she also appeared out of breath.

"Dylan come on! Just run with me until we find Felicity's car!" She exclaimed.

"Oh shit. OKAY!” Dylan yelled. The two immediately sprinted trying to locate where Felicity's car could have been going.

Felicity drove the around the neighbourhood worried. She kept trying to locate any sort of face that looked like Lana, but she did not succeed in doing so. She sighed heavily.

"God Lana where did you go?!" Felicity said distressed, her hands covering her face. She drove out of the neighbourhood and drove back towards Lana's workplace as a last resort.

Dylan and Lana paused to take a breath.

"It's been awhile since I last done this sort of vigorous running!" Lana panted.

"Well same here!" Dylan shouted back.

After they believed they gathered their breath back, they hastened again. They kept trying to locate the white car that Felicity drove. Both of them would recognize it right away if it passed by. Lana and Dylan eventually made it to the eatery she worked at. They noticed Felicity's car was indeed parked there, making them both gasp and run across the street without thinking about traffic. A car abruptly swerved to the side to avoid hitting the two.

"WATCH IT YOU DUMBASSES!" The driver yelled out.

"WE'RE SORRY!" Lana shrieked.

Unaware to Felicity, Dylan and Lana just arrived in the parking lot. Suddenly, she heard a tap on the window and it was from a man she never saw before. Immediately Felicity let out a scream and ignited her car. Dylan got confused, before Lana suddenly arrived to the other passenger window.

"FELICITY! IT'S ME! IT'S ME!" Lana kept hollering as she backed out of the parking lot.

"Oh my god!" Felicity yelled, immediately putting the brakes. She rolled down the passenger window. "Lana?!"

"FELICITY! I'm so sorry!" Lana apologized, "I forgot to text you this morning!"

"What the hell! I got worried sick about you! I thought you were running away or in danger or something!" Felicity frantically shouted. Some passerby glared at the two women, Dylan awkwardly stood at Felicity’s car window.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you panic like that!" Lana said.

"Just get in the damn car!" Felicity unlocked the door for Lana. Lana climbed in.

"Hey uh..." a voice suddenly chimed in.

Felicity winced, “Who's this??"

"Oh uh, I believe you two haven't met before. This is Dylan, another one of Charlie's friends," Lana introduced. Dylan waved at Felicity, who's facial expression appeared bemused.

"Uh, hi?" Felicity squeaked.

"Can I fetch a ride in your car? The venue isn't far from here," Dylan asked.

"Uh, sure? Just go in the back seat..." Felicity said, opening the back doors for Dylan. Dylan climbed into the back seat, waiting for Felicity to go.

During the brief car ride, Felicity felt ready to snap at Lana at any moment. Nobody dared to say a word during the ride. Dylan kept looking out the window for the venue. Eventually they passed by it.

"There's my stop!" Dylan exclaimed, making Felicity brake the car. Dylan got out of the back seat, accidentally slamming the car door shut.

"Thanks for the ride Felicity!" He thanked before dashing back inside.

As he arrived inside, there were only a few minutes left before they had to go on stage. Dylan snuck back into the venue through the back door, making Jocelyn gasp upon noticing him.

"Oh thank goodness you're here! I was so worried! Where in the world did you go?" Jocelyn shouted.

"Uh, I picked up a snack," Dylan fibbed.

"Well, that is typical of you, but here's your microphone and get on stage with you bandmates right now!" Jocelyn handed him the microphone and gestured him to the left side of the stage.

What seemed to be a miracle, the _Undead_ instrumental played just in time, making Dylan not late for the performance. He hopped on the stage with his bandmates as the crowd roared with cheering and applause.

Meanwhile, after Felicity arrived back home with Lana, she unlocked the car doors and went to unlock the house front door. Tears prickled at her eyelids. She unlocked the door and got inside. Lana awkwardly shuffled back into the house after her. Once she entered in, she slammed house keys on the counter, Lana winced and locked the door. She slowly walked into the kitchen, Felicity had a huge frown on her face and her arms crossed, she looked at Lana. Lana braced herself.

"Lana what the hell! You made me so worried! I got scared you were in some sort of danger!" Felicity vociferated.

"I'm so sorry Felicity! I completely forgot to tell you I was filling in for a shift someone opted out of!" Lana apologized. She immediately noticed Felicity had tears falling down her cheeks. Felicity gripped on her arms tighter, before bursting out into tears.

"I just don't want to lose you Lana!" Felicity choked out. "I don't want to lose you!"

"I understand!" Lana affirmed, before calmly throwing her arms around Felicity in a hug. Felicity accepted the hug, still sobbing. Lana felt really bad for forgetting to tell Felicity about the morning shift. Eventually, Felicity's crying calmed down to sniffling.

"Do you feel okay?" Lana whispered. Felicity looked at her best friend.

"No. Not really," she croaked out.

"Why?"

"I had another strange dream, about Cecilia," Felicity explained. "I just, it just…” she let out a sniffle.

"It's okay, it's okay," Lana consoled, "I understand."

Felicity's crying came back again. It came out more quietly, but she still wept. Eventually, Felicity vented about the flashback dream to Lana, and Lana comforted Felicity about the nightmare. After the best friends made up, they went back to their usual activities.

(Backstage after the concert)

"What the heck Dylan! If you keep showing up late, I could be fired!" Jocelyn scolded.

"I'm really sorry Jossy, but the good thing is, at least I made it?" Dylan replied.

"Yes but next time, please try not to show up late," Jocelyn scolded. She looked back at his bandmates and other workers.

"Alright! Everyone clean up! It's going to be a few weeks until you start going on the road to other US states!" Jocelyn announced. Dylan bit his lip, he felt guilty about lying to Jocelyn on why he showed up late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is actually the longest chapter in the fanfic now lmao. Anyway thanks for reading and don’t forget to leave any feedback or kudos.


	9. No Strings Attached

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild content warning for this chapter?

_October 28th 2008_

At the office, Bridget read a celebrity gossip magazine as she waited for her name to be called. Around this time, Hollywood Undead had no concerts. Bridget felt proud of Johnny for briefly touring with his band for the first time, but she tended to worry about any girls or groupies that would throw themselves at him. She did not like the thought of it one bit, she hoped they knew that he had a girlfriend.

"Bridget Pierce?" A voice called out.

 _Oh, that's me_ , Bridget thought. She set the magazine back on the wooden table and she followed the nurse into a exam room. Bridget sat down on a chair and the nurse shut the door. She crossed her legs and waited for the doctor.

A few moments later, a doctor entered in with a clipboard.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Anderson." The doctor introduced, shaking hands with Bridget. They smiled at each other. Dr. Anderson sat down and brought her clipboard up to her, "so, what's the problem?"

"I feel way more tired than before. This morning, I had nausea but I did not throw up. I also go to the washroom way more than I usually do. I don't know what this could be," Bridget explained. The doctor wrote all this down.

"Do you recall if you had missed your period?" Dr. Anderson asked.

Bridget nodded, "oh yes. I noticed I did miss my period!"

Dr. Anderson wrote the last point down. "Well, with what you're saying, I have to ask you a few personal questions," she said. Bridget nodded.

"Are you sexually active?" She first questioned dryly.

Bridget shook her head, "well, no. But I had sex with my boyfriend on September 30th, which was my birthday," she answered.

 _Birthday sex, I guess_... the doctor thought writing that down. "So, did your boyfriend use a condom?"

Bridget shook her head, "pretty sure he didn't".

After the doctor wrote the last point down, she skimmed over the notes and looked at Bridget, "these symptoms seem to point to the possibility of you being pregnant. You're going to have to take a blood test to tell if you're pregnant. But of course, it might not be that," the doctor explained.

Bridget nodded, "Yes I want a blood test."

Dr. Anderson nodded and she briefly left the room. Bridget immediately slumped after hearing that.

 _God, I really hope I'm not pregnant_ , she thought. 

She remembered how Johnny mused about wanting to be a parent one day. Usually, she did not mind him talking about that, but she did not want to be the one to be having his child. In fact, it was the exact opposite of what she wanted with Johnny. She sat back up when Dr. Anderson entered in the room with a needle. The doctor drew blood from Bridget's arm and she briefly explained to Bridget that she will have to wait a week to get the test results. Bridget nodded and after giving her number to her, she got dismissed by the doctor.

After Bridget exited the clinic, she got inside her car and fumed.

"Goddamn it! I don't want to be pregnant!" Bridget shouted to herself. "This isn't what I want! This is something that Johnny would want!" She started her car and drove back home. She really hoped that her test results would come back negative.

_November 4th 2008_

A week later, Bridget lounged on her couch watching her favourite movie. Hollywood Undead's latest concert ended a week ago.

Suddenly, Bridget's home phone rang. She thought it was a call from Johnny. She sprung off from her couch and answered it without a second thought.

"Hello?" She greeted sweetly.

"Hi is this Bridget Pierce?" The voice asked. Bridget immediately recognized the voice as Dr. Anderson. Her face heated up from embarrassment.

"Oh hi. Um, yes, this is Bridget Pierce," Bridget replied.

"I have your test results,” Dr. Anderson said. Bridget leaned back on the living room doorway.

"Yeah? What is it?"

Dr. Anderson smiled, "congratulations Bridget. You're pregnant. From what we could tell, you are roughly five weeks pregnant. We recommend you to make a visit with the doctor if you can. You don’t have to, but it would also be good too if you brought your boyfriend along."

Bridget really attempted to avoid the temptation to throw her home phone to the ground. Her grip on the home phone tightened.

"Really? Well that's good to know. I'll consider booking an appointment some time," Bridget tried not to seethe. The doctor said bye to her, hanging up first. After Bridget hung up, she enraged at the news.

"GODDAMN IT I REALLY AM PREGNANT!!" Bridget shouted at the top of her lungs, banging her fist on the wall. Angry tears gathered at her eyelids. Instead of restraining them, she let them go as she slumped down on the floor. She wanted to have a no strings attached relationship with Johnny, but now, she is pregnant with his first child. Or more accurately, their child. After Bridget finished crying, she heavily sighed and started to plan how she would tell Johnny about the news.

_November 6th 2008_

Two days later, Bridget phoned Johnny. She waited nervously as the line rung.

"Hello?" Johnny greeted. Bridget breathed in.

"Hello George," Bridget greeted, her tone steady.

"Oh hey Brit! Hi! How are you honey?" Johnny asked, perking up.

"Oh I'm doing fine," Bridget lied. _No I'm definitely not doing fine_ , she mouthed to herself. She cleared her throat. "I have some news to tell you."

"Really? What kind of news?" Johnny questioned.

"It... it's a surprise. I'd like for you to come to my house to hear it," Bridget replied.

Ooh, what kind of news is she implying? Johnny thought to himself, is it good news? Well, I sure hope it is good news. "Okay! I'll get ready right now!" Johnny replied cheerfully.

"Okay. See you in a few minutes," Bridget said, she hung up first before he did.

The blonde rapper got up and went to the bathroom to brush his hair. Once he looked cleaned up, he grabbed his captain's hat and went to his porch, he put on his sneakers and locked the door to his house. He jumped into his vehicle and drove to Bridget's house.

Bridget looked in her bathroom mirror and brushed her copper red hair to appear more neater. After she felt like she looked neater, Bridget retreated back to her living room couch. She grumbled to herself as she ate some leftover spam from her fridge.

Johnny arrived to his girlfriend's place. He rang the doorbell and waited for Bridget to answer. Bridget answered the door.

"Hey George," she greeted, "come on in." She stepped aside for him to step in. Despite looking normal, she was sweating bullets. She could feel her sweaty hand gripping tightly on the doorknob. After the taller man entered in, Bridget shut the door and faced Johnny, trying to face her nervousness.

"It's so nice to see you again!" Johnny beamed.

"Oh it's nice to see you too..." Bridget replied nervously. "Why don't we go to the living room?"

"Yeah sure!"

The couple walked over to her living room. Bridget kept clenching on her fists to the point her knuckles turned white. Johnny sat down on Bridget's couch and looked up at her.

"So, what's the news?" He asked.

Bridget stared wide eyed at him. She cleared her throat after she realized she was gawking at him.

"Remember my birthday?" Bridget asked.

"I most certainly do," Johnny chuckled.

"Well, it's been six weeks since that happened," Bridget fumbled with her fingers, trying to find a way to distract herself.

"Yeah. What about it?"

Bridget massed up the courage to look at her boyfriend.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out. Johnny gawked at her, then immediately sprung up from her couch.

"What?! Are you serious?" Johnny asked astonished.

"Uh yeah, I would not call you to my house if I wasn't pregnant," Bridget said.

"Oh my god! That's amazing! I'm so happy!" Johnny babbled, throwing his arms around Bridget and hugging her tightly. Bridget accepted his hug, but her facial expression was an unamused frown.

“How long has it been?" He asked with his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm in the first trimester. Uh, six weeks in," Bridget answered.

"That's awesome! Oh my god I cannot believe I'll be a dad!" Johnny enthused.

 _And I'm going be a damn mom_ , Bridget bitterly thought.

"I can't wait to tell the guys about the news!" Johnny jabbered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here it is. The chapter I've been waiting to write so badly. And the good news is, this is pretty much the chapter where things start getting real. I cannot wait to unveil later chapters now that this one is finally written :D 
> 
> Also I tried my best to make the chapter accurately. I tried doing the math and research. If there's anything inaccurate, please tell me.
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to leave any feedback or kudos


	10. Disturbia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another content warning-needles and pregnancy talk

_November 7th 2008_

As Johnny and Bridget waited in the room, Johnny texted up all of his bandmates about the news.

Johnny- _I'm going to be a father_!!

After he turned off his cell phone, Johnny's eyes shone about the news and his leg kept bouncing. Bridget thought her boyfriend's reaction to the pregnancy was interesting. She noticed how his latest browser history was baby name searches and preparing to be a parent, showing how absolutely thrilled he was to become a parent, while she did not want to become a parent at all. Heck, she barely read any pages in the one pregnancy book she bought. Bridget felt like the baby would interrupt the relationship between her and Johnny, especially with how she never planned to even have a child in the first place.

"Bridget Pierce?" A voice called out. Both Bridget and Johnny stood up and followed the nurse. The nurse took them into the exam room. Bridget sat on the exam table while Johnny sat down in a chair, his leg still bounced as they waited.

The room was silent between the couple, both of them did not exchange any words. Their reactions towards the pregnancy were different in many, many ways. The same nurse briefly came back and took an assignment of Bridget's vitals and checked her weight, before leaving the two alone again in the room. Johnny still kept grinning, he was so ecstatic about the news. Bridget tried to act happy, but she was still not taking this well.

A few moments later, the doctor entered in.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Petit," she extended her hand to Bridget, "I see you are Bridget Pierce." She turned towards the man in the chair. "And you must be George Ragan," she shook his hand, "I have your chart from Dr. Anderson. I see you're six weeks in."

Without a word, Bridget nodded.

"I'm glad that you're both here. I'd like to ask you two questions about your family medical history, then I'll take some blood work, and then we can have a sonographer do the ultrasound. After we're done, we can book another appointment. Does this sound alright to you?" She explained. Bridget and Johnny nodded.

Dr. Petit asked the couple a long list questions on their medical histories. After the doctor asked all of the questioned, she felt satisfied to hear the two had a healthy medical history. Dr. Petit then took a needle of Bridget's blood. Afterward, she called in a ultrasound technician. The ultrasound technician did what she did and attempted to find a heartbeat of their baby. The location of the embryo was normal. The room went silent with anticipation, especially from Johnny.

A few moments passed, still no noise in the room. Johnny shifted in his chair nervously, his left fist balled up.

"Why can't we hear anything doctor?" Johnny asked perturbed.

"Don't worry, it's not anything bad. We cannot always hear the heartbeat of the baby, but I can see the yolk sac," Dr. Petit said.

"Are you sure doctor? Can we wait some more minutes until we hear something?" Johnny asked, starting to feel upset.

 _Dear god George please stop with these questions I want to go home_ , Bridget complained in her head. The doctor gently removed the ultrasound wand and Bridget sat up after she zipped her pants back up.

"Well, I suggest you two come back for another appointment in two weeks. Everything else I see seems good, so it's likely we just can't locate a heartbeat yet," Dr. Petit explained.

"O-okay..." Johnny faltered. He nervously grabbed on Bridget's hand, Bridget noticed how sweaty his hand got.

"If it helps, we will contact you both if there's any concerns. But everything looks normal, so I believe you will get to eventually hear a heartbeat next week or so." Dr. Petit shook Johnny's and Bridget's hand. Johnny nodded without a word, his facial expression showed visible disappointment. Bridget however was still not thrilled as they left the clinic. However as they got into Johnny's car, she had a sudden realization.

 _So, I am pregnant_ , she thought. _With how badly Johnny wanted to be a parent, that means he likely would want to stay with me due to this_. Bridget suddenly smirked.

After getting home, Johnny could not wait to see what reactions his friends could have about the news.

He turned on his cell phone and it dinged with various notifications. Lana's text was the first notification Johnny noticed pop up on his phone.

Lana- _omg you're going to be a dad? Congrats_!!

Johnny- _I know! I'm so happy_!

As she washed the dishes, Lana's phone suddenly dinged. _Oh shoot my hands are still wet_ , she thought. She quickly dried her hands with the washcloth and reached for her phone. It was a text from Johnny.

Georgie- _I know! I'm so happy_!

Lana grinned upon seeing it.

Lana- _That's great! Who's the mom_?

Lana sent the text and waited for a moment.

Georgie- _Brit_!

Lana immediately widened her eyes, "BRIDGET?" She shouted.

She was thankful that Felicity was not home yet. _Bridget?! She's the mother_?! Lana thought to herself. _I thought she never wanted to be a parent_!

Immediately, Lana dialled Charlie and he answered right away.

"Hi Lana," he greeted unenthusiastically.

"Did you hear the news?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. I definitely heard," Charlie replied unamused.

"I have a strange feeling about this..." Lana admitted.

"Oh don't worry, I'm thinking what you're thinking."

"That Bridget being pregnant is not a good thing?"

"Yeah. Exactly that."

Lana leaned against the countertop, "I am so confused. I thought Bridget never wanted to be a mom," Lana remarked.

"Exactly what I am thinking. I don't get why out of all the people, it's Bridget he gets pregnant."

"Well... to be fair, I'd prefer if George got his girlfriend pregnant and not some random groupie. That would be a huge scandal if he did that."

"Okay true. I agree with you on that, but still. I love that George wants to be a father, but he should be with a woman that is also as excited as him to be a parent," Charlie sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Charlie I agree with you. I am pretty sure Bridget just wanted to date George from the start for the purpose of bragging to her friends."

Charlie rolled his eyes, "well, of course. It's not like Bridget was ever looking for commitment with George. She's a fan, but I wouldn't doubt if she used her status of dating George as an excuse to get fans away from him."

"Hell, she gets jealous even if I rubbed elbows with George."

Charlie giggled, "Well either way, shit happens. I guess we'll see how this will go. Either Bridget will suck it up and raise the baby with George, or she abandons them."

"Yeah. We'll see alright..."

The two hung up. Lana returned to washing the dishes and Charlie went back to check ip Hollywood Undead's Facebook.

Felicity returned home after work. She tiredly unlocked the door, sighing.

"Hey Felicity!" Lana yelled from the kitchen. Felicity took off her shoes and mumbled, "hey." She walked into her bedroom with her notebook and sat down on her bed, scratching at her inner elbows. The actions made Lana feel upset, she did not want to see her best friend like this at all. She was about to ask Felicity something, until she looked up at the clock and realized it's close to her shift.

"Oh dear," Lana said, hastening to get her jacket on. "I have to go for my shift! Bye Felicity! Hope you're doing okay!" Lana called out as she exited.

After getting outside, she hailed a taxi. Felicity wrote about her day in her notebook. After writing everything sh remembered, she thought about watching _Transformers_ , until abruptly, her cell phone rang. She took a glance at the caller number, it was Aron. She rolled her eyes.

 _What does he want_?? She thought to himself as she pressed 'answer'. "Hello?"

"Hey Felicity," Aron greeted, his free hand in his jean pocket.

"Aron, what do you want?" Felicity bluntly asked.

"Damn, I just wanted to know how you're doing," Aron said defensively.

Felicity blinked multiple times, wondering if she just heard what he said. "I'm doing fine Aron. I swear," she grumbled.

"Hey I have a question."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Aron straightforwardly asked.

"W-what?" Felicity flustered.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Aron repeated.

"Aron I don't know what you're playing at but this isn't funny," Felicity grumbled.

"I just wanted to know. That's all."

"Well, no. I haven't dated since 2004," Felicity answered.

In truth, she was not wrong. 2004 was the latest time Felicity had a boyfriend, and ever since their breakup, she never thought about dating. She really hoped Aron was not trying to imply what she thinks he is implying.

"2004?" Aron paused to giggle as Felicity rolled her eyes, "that's damn interesting. Have any men thought about pursuing you?" Over the phone, she could hear a beer bottle being cracked open.

"No? What kind of question is that?"

"Oh I was just wondering," Aron sipped his beer.

"You're really weird," Felicity remarked, then she hung up immediately and turned off her cell phone.

The line went dead and Aron stared confusedly at his phone, "hello? Hello? Felicity? Huh, I guess she must've lost service."

Aron called Cecilia next.

"Yeah Aron?" Cecilia responded.

"Felicity hung up on me again, but we managed to talk a little bit."

"Well? What did you learn?"

"She said she hasn't dated since 2004," Aron reported.

Really? She can't even get a date these days? How funny, Cecilia thought. "Damn really? I guess her age is getting to her," Cecilia scoffed.

"Aren't you as old as her?" Aron mentioned, his nose scrunched.

"Shut up! I'm better looking than her," Cecilia spat. "This is good Aron. Keep up your spying. Maybe I'll pay you if you can keep up with this," she hung up.

 _I would not mind if she starts paying me literally_... Aron thought finishing off his beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I tried my best to make everything accurate by doing the research. Please tell me if there’s any error. Thanks for reading and don’t forget to leave any feedback or kudos.


	11. The New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously I do not own SpiderMan lmao

_December 31st 2008_

Lana excitedly put up all of the newly bought black and gold New Year streamers over the house. The matching New Year’s tiaras and party hats sat on the supper table as matching black and gold balloons were being blown up and thrown around the room by Lana. For the past hours, Lana bought various New Year’s decorations from a random dollar store and decorated the house with the new decorations.

Felicity tiredly entered in the house and took off her shoes. She walked into the kitchen and suddenly flinched after Lana tossed a balloon at her.

"Hey Felicity!" Lana cheerfully called out.

"What's all this?" Felicity said.

"You know what day it is, right?"

"Uh yes. New Year’s Eve, right?"

"Yeah! I just thought it would be nice to put up some decorations up for today!"

"Uh, okay," Felicity stepped over the balloons littering the floor, "you know it's a Wednesday, right?"

Lana tossed another balloon to Felicity, "yeah. You don't have to stay up. I just thought it would be cool to put these up!" She repeated.

Felicity flashed a merely amused grimace, "well, thanks Lana. I'm just going to go back into my bedroom." She closed the bedroom door, sighing.

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything!" Lana said, then blew up another balloon.

At the next appointment, Johnny felt completely relieved to hear the heartbeat of their baby. The thought of hearing no heartbeat made him worried, but due to Bridget's younger age, he felt like she likely would not get any sort of complications, he hoped. So far, Bridget's pregnancy was sailing by smoothly.

At this point, fans and news outlets knew that Bridget was pregnant. Most of the public reaction was to congratulate the couple on the pregnancy and wondering what the gender of the baby would be. Of course, there was the occasional libel and gossip against the two, on both Johnny and Bridget for any kind of reason, such as Johnny being 'irresponsible' or Bridget being 'sleazy'. Regardless, the couple often ignored it and go on about their day.

Since Johnny and Bridget did not live together, Johnny ended up deciding to make a nursery in the spare room of his house. So far, the room had a crib with a crib sheet and mattress on it, a recliner, and at least one drawer and dresser. He thought about buying some more things eventually some months before the due date, which was in mid-late June. Every passing day, Johnny kept buzzing with excitement, he really wanted to see his newborn, and he kept trying to learn new things everyday on raising a child.

Felicity wrote down the last of her day in her notebook, afterward, she took a elastic band and tied her hair back in a ponytail. It was nearly seven pm as Felicity made her first appearance out of her bedroom. Lana was watching a film on the couch. As Felicity got closer to observe the movie, it appeared to be the 2002 _Spider-Man_ , right where Peter comes across Mary Jane leaving the restaurant.

"Hey!"

"Buzz off..."

"MJ! It's me, Peter."

"Oh, hi! What are you doing around here?"

"I'm, uh, I'm begging for a job, how about you?"

"Oh, I'm headed to an audition."

"An audition? So you're acting now?"

Lana suddenly turned around towards Felicity and flinched. "Holy shit! I didn't think you were going to come out of your bedroom!"

Felicity flinched back in response, "I didn't think you were going to notice me!"

Lana chuckled, "you also want to watch? I got some popcorn and chocolate."

"Oh yeah. Sure," Felicity went from behind the couch and sat down on it with Lana.

A few hours after the movie ended, it was 9:33 pm. Felicity checked her phone, then noticed a missed call from Aron, in which, she raised a eyebrow. She did not know why could have Aron called her again, but instead she put her phone back on the nightstand. Felicity took out her notebook one last time to write down the name of a spa she heard of, wondering if it could be a potentially good spa and when she could book an appointment. After, she put on her pyjamas, brushed her teeth, and headed for bed. Meanwhile, Lana played volleyball by herself with the balloons in the living room.

_12 am, January 1st 2009_

Once the clock struck 12 am, Lana immediately sprang up from the couch and blasted the mini confetti cannon she had been saving all day for.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" Lana shouted at the top of her lungs before giggling. After her sugar high crashed, Lana got herself ready for bed and managed to fall asleep within two minutes of flopping down on her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly shorter chapter for this story. And just letting y’all know I’d appreciate if anyone left a comment about what you think about this story. Like is it okay? Is it decent? Any general comments on the direction of the story so far? Basically I’d just appreciate if any reader left a comment about anything on this story.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	12. Lovely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning

_June 1st 2009_

Many months passed by. Hollywood Undead gradually but steadily climbed up in the Hollywood news and business. Their debut album sold well, the fanbase grew, and they were touring all of the US states, festivals, and they were well going on a European tour. It became a busy time for them.

_June 14th 2009_

_8:48 am_

Meanwhile, Felicity groggily rubbed her eyes and her vision blurred. She let her eyes adjust for a moment, she noticed the sunlight rays poured in from her curtains. She took a glance at her alarm clock, and immediately she widened her eyes in shock.

"OH SHIT I'M LATE FOR WORK!" Felicity shouted as she threw her blanket aside. Felicity scrambled out of bed and tried to get ready as fast as she could. She showered quickly then promptly brushed her hair and teeth and then quickly dressed in her work clothes.

"Good morn-" Lana widened her eyes, "woah what's the hurry?!"

"I'M LATE FOR WORK!" Felicity yelled back, rushing to putting her shoes on.

"Oh damn. I hope you'll make it in time!" Lana said, "bye Felicity!"

Felicity hastened out the door, "BYE!" She accidentally slammed the door shut. Felicity got into her car, started it, and drove to her workplace. She tried her best to obey the traffic lights and rules so she would not get pulled over for a speeding ticket. After finally getting out of traffic, she managed to arrive to her workplace, albeit a little late.

Felicity checked into her workplace at 8:57 am. She awkwardly stumbled into the main office, the receptionist giving her a funny look.

"I nearly slept in," Felicity deadpanned. She grabbed some files from the receptionist's desk and went onto the elevator.

She stared down at her high heels, hoping to avoid eye contact with everyone, including her coworkers. The elevator dinged and she awkwardly shuffled out of the elevator, she located her work desk and sat down, setting the files near her office phone. She turned on her computer and sighed, a new day, but another repetitive day of work. Once she signed in, she tapped away on her keyboard and read the paper files.

Hollywood Undead finished performing their set at Download Festival. They all were flying back home to Los Angeles. The six men were buzzing from the performance and the positive reaction from fans. Boarding the airplane, they could not wait to get back home, and Johnny could not wait to come home to Bridget, who's due date was getting closer.

(Time skip)

_June 21st 2009_

Some days after Hollywood Undead came back home, Jocelyn phoned Johnny first thing in the morning.

A sweaty Johnny answered his home phone immediately. "Y-yeah?"

"Uh, hello George?"

Johnny perked up. "Oh, Jossy! Hi!"

"George... Have you been drinking again?"

"Huh? No, I was... working out," Johnny rubbed his forehead. _Even though I don't own any exercise things yet_... He heard Jocelyn audibly sigh. "What? I just said I was exercising!"

"Yeah, okay George," she murmured, then she stiffened. "When's Bridget supposed to be due?"

"Uh," he paused to look at his calendar, "roughly June 22nd."

"Tomorrow?!" Jocelyn exclaimed. _Shit_...

"No! Well, maybe!" Johnny answered.

"Well, I don't know when Bridget is supposed to be giving birth, but I hope it does not clash with..." Jocelyn set her tone to a whisper, "the next tour date."

Johnny's eyebrows furrowed. "What next tour date?"

"The next tour date is June 27th. You guys are going to Rock on the Range in Winnipeg."

Johnny facepalmed, "well obviously we can't magically wish for Bridget to give birth..."

"Yes, I know. Well, either Bridget goes into labour before the date, or she has to give birth while you're on tour."

"I really hope she doesn't have to go in labour alone! I want to be there with her! And I want to see our baby..."

"Yes George I understand. It's just a precaution... I have to go. I can maybe talk about if they could delay the date, but I'm not guaranteeing that. I'll see you later George, and good luck on the baby..." Jocelyn hung up first, sighing.

While she was certainly proud of Johnny becoming a parent, she knew it happened to be his baby would be born before a tour, and she really did not like the idea of rumours popping up about Johnny being a deadbeat father. He is genuinely excited to be a father, but unfortunately, it's likely he could not be there for the baby's first days. Not because he is abandoning them, and instead, it's the complete opposite. Jocelyn called up the venue about the tour date. A few hours later, she could not move the concert date, making Jocelyn get irked.

 _The things I do for these guys_...

_June 24th 2009_

Johnny's 28th birthday was today. Not a whole lot happened on said day, since he chose to spend his birthday at Bridget's house and only with her.

Despite it being his birthday, Johnny sat on the living room couch, staring outside of the large window, his knees pulled in. Bridget slowly arrived to the living room, knowing exactly what Johnny was mulling about.

"Still worried about the baby?" She asked.

"Yes," he mumbled. Bridget sat down beside him and put her head on his shoulder.

"George, it's okay. From what I read, not every baby will be born right on their due date," she set her hand on her round belly.

"I know, I know. I'm just..." Johnny sighed. He held onto Bridget's free hand.

"It's okay George. Maybe it will come soon, we will see," Bridget lightly kissed his neck.

At Felicity's home, Lana was at her pub work shift. She cooked herself some mashed potatoes along with some gravy for dinner. She took a plate and scooped the mashed potatoes onto her plate and poured the gravy onto the food. Lastly she took a fork and went to the living room. She chose to watch Iron Man. As the movie intro started, suddenly her cell phone rang.

 _Oh for_... she thought to herself. Once again, the number showed up as Aron.

"Hey Felicity," Aron greeted in his usual nasally voice.

"Hi Aron," she answered monotonously.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just working on my stuff," she fibbed.

"Oh, really? I'm playing a game."

"What kind of game? Like a board game, or a video game?" Felicity jested.

"Video game. On the _Nintendo DS_."

"Really? Cool. I only have a _Wii_."

"Woah, you have a _Wii_? Could I play sometime?"

"Pfft. No." Felicity answered half sincerely, then her posture straightened. "Aron, if you're playing a video game, why isn't there any noise?"

Aron tensed. "Uh..."

Immediately, Felicity hung up and she lightly tossed her cell phone away from her on the couch. She turned her mind back on the movie, slowly eating at her food, but an unsettled feeling heavily hung over her like a black storm cloud.

Johnny slept with Bridget in her bed that night. Despite Bridget being asleep, Johnny stayed up still mulling about the baby. He knew at any moment, Bridget could go into labour, and he did not want to be sleeping if she went into labour. It was 10 pm, so he still was not sure when would Bridget wake up after realizing her water broke or something similar.

Eventually, at 1 am, Bridget shot up awake in a sweat.

"George," she quivered.

Johnny was at her desk, and he immediately turned towards her. "Yes Brit??" He asked concerned.

"I think... I'm going into labour."

Immediately, Johnny grabbed his cell phone to call the hospital, and he carefully assisted Bridget down the stairs and to the car. Bridget kept sweating and breathing hard, Johnny attempted to console her by telling her to breathe steadily. They climbed into the car and eventually, they arrived to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I tried my best to make this accurate. Please tell me if anything is inaccurate. Thanks for reading and don’t forget to leave any feedback or kudos.


	13. Makes Me Wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning-hospital and birth scene

_June 25th 2009_

Johnny nervously paced outside of the delivery room. Hearing Bridget's screams and pants along with the midwife assuring her scared him even though he knew what was happening. For some reason, Johnny was not allowed inside the room, though, he understood why he probably should not be in there.

Johnny managed to text his friends about Bridget in labour, but nobody texted yet. Understandable, as it was 2 am in the morning when he sent the texts, and it was likely everyone was sleeping.

What seemed to be a miracle, Johnny suddenly heard the cries of a baby, making him turn around and nearly trip over his feet out of anticipation. He waited for the midwife or a nurse to answer the door. After a few moments, one of the nurses opened the door slowly, then signalled for Johnny to come in, making him get giddy from excitement. 

Johnny quietly entered in the delivery room, and saw a somewhat annoyed Bridget holding their baby. Johnny's eyes instantly watered, he felt ready to burst out in joyful tears. Their newborn was gorgeous to him.

One of the doctors walked up to the couple, "congratulations, it's a baby girl!" She said warmly. "Have you got a name for her?"

Bridget looked over at Johnny, since she agreed to let him name their baby, she did not really care about naming their newborn daughter. Johnny looked down at their baby with starry eyes.

"Ava," he replied. "I want to name her Ava."

"Ava... Aw, that's a sweet name," the doctor said, "I'll leave you two with Ava for some more minutes, then we will have to transfer Bridget to a postpartum room. Congratulations." The doctor briefly explained, then left the room and shut the door.

Johnny could not believe it. He was finally a father.

In the morning, Lana woke up around 8 am. She checked if there were any texts on her cell phone, and instantly, she got a notification from Johnny.

Georgie- _It's a baby girl_!

Lana widened her eyes, "oh my god!" She yelled, then promptly texted back.

Lana- _That's amazing! Congrats_!

Even though she knew the mom was Bridget, regardless she was still happy for him. She wondered if there would be a time she could ever see his newborn daughter. She turned over on her side, gushing thinking about Johnny's newborn. Unaware to her, Felicity got up. Felicity groggily took some Frosted Flakes cereal and poured it into her bowl then poured in the milk. Felicity ate her cereal slowly, still trying to adjust to her surroundings.

Eventually, Lana got up from her bed and saw Felicity eating breakfast cereal.

"Good morning Felicity!" Lana greeted. Felicity's response was only a simple nod. Lana sat down at the dinner table, "one of Charlie's friends had a baby today."

"Huh?" Felicity said.

"One of Charlie's friends had a baby today." She repeated.

"Oh, really? Congrats to him," Felicity replied, then sipped up the last of the frosted flakes and milk.

Felicity went to take a shower. After she got out, Lana suddenly asked her, "hey, are you considering doing anything today?"

"Well, lately I've been eyeing the spa that was around here. I want to see if I could book an appointment there." Felicity said.

"Oh really? That's cool. If you want, I'd go with you to the spa," Lana smiled.

"Really? You would?"

Lana nodded.

"Cool, we can see if we could go on Friday," Felicity replied with a warm smile.

Charlie wiped his eyes and stretched, noticing how dreary his bedroom appeared. He turned to look behind him and saw how cloudy the sky was. It looked like it was ready to pour outside any minute. Charlie checked his cell phone, and instantly, he received a text message from Johnny.

George- _It's a baby girl_!

A small smile tugged at Charlie's lips as he typed his response.

Charlie- _congrats buddy_!

Charlie tried his best not to think about Bridget, and tried to focus on his best friend being a new father. Promptly he got up from his bed and went to tell Randi about the news.

Jocelyn did receive the text from Johnny about his new baby girl. She was proud of him and thought his enthusiasm was oddly endearing, but from her point of view, she knew that Johnny would not always be there to help take care of the baby, which in turn, Bridget would have to take care of their child by herself when he's on tours. Jocelyn had the unsettled feeling about Bridget, she felt like she had something brewing in her mind.

Using her office phone, Jocelyn dialled Johnny's number. She was not sure if he would answer, since she felt like he would still be busy in the hospital. As she waited, she scratched at her already chipped nail polish. She wondered about if she should paint herself a new coat. Her eyes wandered towards the office window, where the clouds appeared a heavy, iron grey. Suddenly, she heard a, "hello?"

"Oh, George, hi," Jocelyn greeted monotonously.

"Hi Jossy! Have you heard the news?" Johnny said giddily.

"Yes. I did," Jocelyn sighed.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked.

"George, I don't want to ruin your day, but you know how your newborn would stay in the hospital for two days at least, right?" Jocelyn explained.

"Er, yeah. Why?"

"Uh, you are supposed to be going to Winnipeg on June 27th..."

"Ohhh..." Johnny scrunched his nose and rubbed his cheek, sighing.

"I'm sorry to notify you of this..."

"No, no it's okay. You're just doing your job. I can figure something else-"

"If you are asking about delaying the date, I can not do that," Jocelyn bluntly said, causing Johnny to go quiet for a minute. Jocelyn could not figure out whether Johnny turned quiet due to astonishment or he was trying to figure out something. After three minutes passed, Johnny finally spoke.

"How about you try and check on Bridget?"

Jocelyn resisted to yell, "WHAT?!" But instead she took a breath in, "uh, yeah? Can you clarify more about what you mean?"

"You can just text or call Brit, maybe occasionally go to her house to check up on her and the baby, if that's okay with you," Johnny explained.

Jocelyn's grip around her phone tightened, "uh, sure. You should tell Brit about that plan before you go."

"Yeah, hopefully I'll tell her by tomorrow," Johnny gave a reassuring smile.

Jocelyn pulled a genuine smile over the phone, "congrats on the baby girl, by the way."

"Thank you Jossy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo it’s a me. Sorry for the lack of a update, I was busy and I just got a new phone yesterday. Hopefully I’ll go back to regular updates for this fanfic.
> 
> Side note, I once again, tried my best to make everything accurate. Please tell me if I made any inaccuracies. Thanks for reading and don’t forget to leave any feedback.


	14. Careful What You Wish For

_June 27th 2009_

After Bridget's last examination finished and the birth certificate was signed, she got discharged from the hospital along with the newborn baby, Ava Ragan. However, Bridget still wondered about Johnny's whereabouts, maybe he headed back home? But why would he head back home when he has a little baby now?

Bridget exited the hospital and very cautiously put Ava in the carseat set in the backseat of her car. She drove all the way back home. After she got home, she carefully took Ava out of the car seat and entered into her home. At one point, Bridget managed to scrape up enough money to buy a crib as suggested by Johnny. She really did not want to buy one, but she got it anyway thanks to Johnny's pushing.

Ava still seemed peacefully asleep in Bridget's arms. The newborn's breathing was slow yet relaxed, completely unaware about the world she is born in. Bridget stared down at the new child she officially had with Johnny. Her head flowed with mixed thoughts and reactions.

_This is what I waited nine months for? And now Johnny is not even here to help me_? Bridget thought.

Bridget sat down on the couch with the sleepy Ava. She blankly stared at the slate walls of her living room.

Jocelyn nervously waited at her phone as she heard the dial tone. She did not want to call her today, but she had to let her know.

Finally after the third dial tone, Jocelyn heard Bridget pick up the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" Bridget asked.

"It's Jocelyn." Jocelyn replied.

Bridget pouted, "oh, what is it now?"

"Listen to me for a moment Bridget. If you're wondering where George went, he went to a concert performance."

Bridget stared at the phone in astonishment, "what??"

"George is on his way to a concert performance in Canada now. He would likely be back somewhere in August..."

"What? Why didn't Johnny tell me!" Bridget shouted.

"Wait, did he not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Now it was Jocelyn’s turn to stare at the phone in astonishment, "well, that's on him then. I'm sorry Bridget."

"What's on him now??"

"George told me yesterday he was going to tell you about the fact he was going to go on tour. It sounds like he has not mentioned that to you at all." Jocelyn braced herself for any sort of outburst Bridget could do.

"What?! Why didn't that bastard tell me! I nearly thought he deserted me!" Bridget yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry but, that's somewhat on him for not telling you. He told me he would tell you-"

"I heard you the first time you old maid! I'm not deaf!"

_Okay I am NOT an old maid_ , Jocelyn thought. "Alright Bridget. I'm telling you this once. As a warning."

"What warning now?" Bridget asked cluelessly.

"Don't play dumb with me you. You have a goddamn baby now, and it just oh so happens to be George is not here to help you. You need to suck it up and take this matter seriously. Read up about raising a baby, read up about taking care of the baby, and read up about your body after pregnancy," Jocelyn briefly paused to inhale, "you need to be serious and if you don't, severe coincidences can happen. And George can suffer from those coincidences, all because of YOU. Now go look over the newborn baby and I will be there in a few hours, goodbye." Jocelyn angrily hung up first.

After the phone call, Bridget heavily sighed of annoyance. Now that Jocelyn has snapped her back into reality, Bridget had to figure out how to take care of the new baby. Bridget suddenly remembered to call her parents, she might as well notify them about the new baby she had with her boyfriend.

Now that Jocelyn chewed out Bridget, she got nervous about having to visit Bridget about the baby. Why couldn't he have someone else that was not her to do it?? Does he not have any other friends? Well either way, she had to go and check on Bridget and the new baby. But at least she could meet Johnny's newborn for the first time.

Before Jocelyn drove to Bridget's house, just as a thought, she brought a little blanket, two baby pyjamas, and two bibs for the newborn. She just wanted to buy some stuff for the baby as a little nice gesture.

"Did you have a baby recently?" The cashier politely asked.

"Oh, no. It's for a friend." Jocelyn replied as she rummaged her wallet for cash. _Yeah, a 'friend'_. Jocelyn handed the money to the cashier, she gave them a extra $5 tip. "Keep the change."

The cashier smiled, "oh okay. Have a nice day." The two waved bye and Jocelyn exited the Walmart with the items and got back into her car. She sighed and ignited her car, now she had to drive all the way to Bridget's house to drop off the items. She was not sure what to expect on this visit. Maybe if she could, she would drop off the items and go back inside.

Bridget fed Ava with formula milk, she still looked at Ava with a strange, blank stare. Years from now, she would have never thought she would be dating Johnny, but she also would have never thought about having his child. Bridget's mind kept swirling with various thoughts, she wished that this was all just a dream, and she could wake up the next day with no newborn, but instead, here she was, experiencing her newborn baby for the first time. If Johnny was completely out of the picture, she would have thought about giving her up for adoption. After Bridget believed she finished feeding Ava, she got up and walked towards the crib that was set in her bedroom. She delicately set Ava down in the crib and exited her bedroom, then she went back into the living room. The redheaded woman thought about taking a nap now that she finally was not cradling Ava. That was, until she heard her front door knocked on.

Bridget grumbled and got up from the couch to answer the door. Once she swung it open, she saw it was Jocelyn carrying a plastic bag in her hand. Jocelyn's grip tightened on the bag and she tensed.

"Oh, it's you," Bridget sneered, "come on in. I guess." Bridget stepped aside for Jocelyn to come in. The older blonde woman awkwardly entered in the house.

This was the first time in awhile Jocelyn came to Bridget's house, with the last time being Jocelyn dropping Bridget off after Johnny's birthday in 2008. The older woman noticed how dry and dusty Bridget's house was, dust gathered up at the corners of the kitchen and many dirty dishes piled up in the sink. Jocelyn also noticed how the floor even appeared to have some tracks of dirt. How long has it been since she last cleaned? This was definitely not an appropriate place for a baby to be in...

"What's all of that stuff?" Bridget asked, pointing her index finger to Jocelyn's hand.

"These? It's just a blankie, two bibs, and two baby pyjamas." Jocelyn responded, setting them down on her countertop. Jocelyn set a hand on her hip, an unamused expression placed on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Bridget sneered again.

"You know damn well why I'm staring at you. This is it Bridget, your life will never be the same again. You have to be attentive to the newborn and you need to take good but gentle care of her. You have to take this seriously!" Jocelyn raised her voice at the end of her speech.

"YOU'RE NOT MY DAMN MOM!" Bridget snarled.

"I know I'm not your mom. But I just want you to know that being a parent is not easy! That's my damn point you brat!" Jocelyn shouted.

"YOU BITCH!" Bridget yelled, her fists balled up.

"BRIDGET! YOU HAVE A DAMN CHILD NOW!"

"I DON'T CARE! I CAN FIGHT YOU HERE IN MY OWN FUCKING HOME IF I REALLY WANTED TO!"

Jocelyn attempted to back out of Bridget's kitchen, deciding it was not worth it to see the newborn if Bridget was going to be a headache.

"Fine you little rascal. I'm leaving now," _I hope George will eventually see the true side of you_ , Jocelyn thought after. She opened Bridget's front door and exited, intentionally slamming the door shut. She headed back to her vehicle. Now she really wished that Johnny had called someone else to check Bridget instead of her.

(Time skip: nighttime)

Bridget abruptly woke up in the middle of the night upon hearing Ava cry. She looked at the crib and got up to examine the crying newborn. Bridget gently carried Ava up and turned on the lamp from her desk.

"Oh geez, what do you need now?" Bridget whispered. She gently rocked Ava back and forth to no avail. "Damn it." Bridget muttered. She got up from the desk and went to the kitchen to grab a baby bottle from the fridge and fed Ava with it.

After a bit, Ava's cries eventually calmed down and she closed her eyelids, then soundly fell asleep. Bridget sighed heavily and set Ava back down into the crib and crawled back into her own bed, hoping to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much a heavy Bridget and Jocelyn related chapter. This chapter came out much more intense than I thought it would not going to lie. But either way, I hope that this chapter starts showing the drama that will start rising in this story-
> 
> Also, I tried my best to make this accurate. Please tell me if there's any inaccuracies. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave any feedback.


	15. Poker Face

_Meanwhile_...

_June 27th 2009, evening_

Aron buzzed with giddiness during the concert. The skinny man jumped around energetically, attempted to have the crowd wave their arms, and danced. Along with his bandmates, he had the time of his life up there on stage.

After the concert ended, the six men stayed outside of their tour bus to either play bean bag, listen to the shoddy radio, or drink alcohol and smoke. Aron took out his cell phone, and found four missed calls from Cecilia. Aron walked away from his fellow bandmates and went to call her.

"Aron! Where the hell are you?" Cecilia shouted.

"I'm... on vacation." Aron lied. He was not exactly wrong, since he currently was not in the United States.

"Again? How much damn money do you have to go on vacation constantly!" Cecilia complained.

"Well, I don't really have much money in the first place..." if you know how the music business runs, Aron thought.

"Whatever. Lately you have not provided me with a update on Felicity."

"Are you asking me to give you an update on Felicity if I can despite being on vacation?"

"Yes you idiot. If you do, I might consider dropping some money in your bank account."

 _Hmm, that does sound nice_... Aron thought. "Well, I will see what I can do."

"Alright fine. That's your last warning Erlichman. Goodbye." Cecilia hung up.

As Aron went to see if he would have any luck calling Felicity, Johnny and Dylan had their first conversation in awhile.

"So, you have a kid now?" Dylan remarked.

"Yep. I was there for Brit in the hospital at least, but too bad I couldn't be there for her first days of her life..." Johnny replied disappointedly as he threw another bean bag to the pot hole.

"It's a girl? What's her name?"

"Ava." Johnny smiled upon saying her name, rolling off his tongue easily.

"Sounds cute," Dylan complimented and threw his bean bag. "Is anyone else there to help with Bridget?"

"Uh, I asked Jocelyn to check on her if she can. I still have not heard from Jossy yet." Johnny said, he swooped up his beer can and sipped it.

"Okay..." Dylan nervously replied. He remembered the fact that Jocelyn had texted him about her little ‘incident’ with Bridget. Dylan did not view Bridget in a favourable light, ever since she spread nasty rumours about him and nearly fought him while drunk. Though, nobody in Hollywood Undead ever viewed Bridget favourably except for Johnny.

"Hey uh, are you sure you don't miss your daughter?" Dylan asked.

"Well, admittedly, yes. I feel really bad for having to leave Ava with Bridget. I was only there to see her birth and sign the birth certificates. I would give anything to be with them right now..."

"I never knew you were such a family man."

"Well, I am. Are you saying you have a problem with that?"

"Since when did I say I had a problem with that!"

Dylan and Johnny both snarled at each other. Jorel immediately scurried to the two men and stood in between them.

"Guys, now is not the time. We need to get back on the tour bus, come on you two." Jorel tried to persuade. Johnny still kept his gaze on Dylan, before finally turning away on his heels and heading towards the tour bus.

"Asshole." Johnny grumbled.

_June 29th 2009_

Felicity sat in her office typing on her computer keyboard. She briefly took a sip of water and turned back to the computer, her eyes slightly drooping from the constant staring at the computer screen. She felt like she needed reading glasses, but she really hoped that she did not need any, her vision still seemed fine. Suddenly, Clara, a coworker of Felicity's, came to her desk.

"Hey Felicity," Clara dryly greeted. Felicity looked away from the computer screen.

"Hi Clara. Is there something you need?" Felicity questioned.

"Ah, the boss told me she needed to see you. So uh, you should go see her." Clara responded.

"Uh, okay." Felicity got up from her desk and walked over to the boss' office. Her shoulders slouched, her legs felt like jelly for sitting down for so long, and her eyes felt weak for a moment. Once she arrived at the office, her boss sat at her desk.

"Ah Felicity. I see you've finally come to my office." Patricia curtly replied, her steely eyes peering from her cat eye glasses.

 _Finally_? Felicity confusedly thought. "Huh?" She blinked.

"Oh, I guess you must've not heard. I called you to my office three times. But you must have not got the memo." Patricia sternly said.

 _Damn what's with the snappy attitude now_? Felicity wondered. "Sorry. I guess I didn't notice."

"Let's just get on with business. I have these files I want you to read and write about. I'd like for you to be finished with these by Wednesday if you can." Patricia pushed some stacked files towards Felicity, which appeared to be roughly seven folders stacked up.

 _Are you kidding me? By Wednesday_? Felicity thought in her head. "Uh, okay. Is it possible you can move it a day later though?" She asked, then picked up the files.

"Nope. It has to be done by Wednesday." Patricia affirmed.

Felicity stared at her boss like she was crazy, but she did not say anything.

"Okay." Felicity monotonously said, then promptly scampered out of the office.

Felicity tried to navigate her way to her office desk, until suddenly, someone bumped into her. Felicity yelped and stumbled over her heels, lose her balance and drop all of the files, scattering across the hallway floor. When she looked back to see who could have bumped into her, it appeared to be... Clara?

Clara briefly showed a unamused glance at Felicity before the elevator doors closed on her loured face. Felicity sighed. Nobody else in the workplace even bothered to help Felicity in picking up the files. Finally, the brunette woman arrived back to her desk, setting her files down and starting a new document.

_July 5th 2009_

Bridget groaned heavily. "Goddamn it!" She yelled.

Ava cried from her crib, signalling she must have woken up from her sleep. Bridget swung open the fridge and grabbed the baby bottle and filled it with the formula milk. She headed towards her bedroom and fed Ava with the bottle. Suddenly, the phone rang off in the distance. Bridget grumbled and set Ava back down in the crib and immediately went to answer her home phone.

"Hello??" She answered.

"Is this Bridget?" A raspy unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes. Who is this?" Bridget asked.

"Deu- I mean, Aron." Aron replied.

"Oh you. What do you want?" Bridget sighed.

"George was wanting me to ask you how's the baby," Aron said.

"Really? He could not ask me himself?"

"He's busy helping with setting up the stage."

Bridget sighed again. "She's a literal baby. I do not think she will remember Johnny. Babies don't have a good memory."

"This ain't a lecture Bridget, he's just wondering."

"If he cared so much about me and Ava, he should have stayed with us in America instead!"

"Why do you think George should be entitled to you? He has his own life too.”

"Why you pipsqueak-" she immediately slammed the home phone on its stand, ending the call.

Aron scrunched his nose, "wow. No wonder nobody in the band likes her. Acting like a spoiled little kid when she's 23."


	16. Flames to Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild content warning?

_June 30th 2009_

Felicity sat at her computer with her shoulders low and posture slouched. It was already 11 pm as she tried to finish the last document for work. She finally managed to muster up the motivation to work on the documents even if it would take an all nighter to finish them. The keyboard clacked as Felicity yawned for the tenth time, she quickly brushed away a stray hair strand that was in her view. Her vision bleared from staring at the screen for so long, yet, she kept on typing. Only one document left and she just had to finish it before midnight.

Once the clock struck midnight, Felicity saved the document, closed the program, and sighed. She turned off the computer screen and rubbed her drowsy and sore eyes. The only light that shined in the empty room was a moonbeam from the window pane. Felicity got up from her chair, not thinking to stretch, and closed the smoke grey curtains, her eyes heavy lidded. She headed to the bathroom limping like a zombie, her feet dragging behind her. Once she turned on the bathroom light, she squinted from the sudden light, which she felt like she has not seen in a million years. The brunette woman groggily grabbed the toothbrush and squeezed out the toothpaste, inertly brushing her teeth. She washed out her dry mouth with the mouthwash, then finished by flossing her teeth. Afterward, the fatigued woman walked back to her bed, taking off her bra off but still leaving her clothes still on, flopped down, and she slept.

Lana woke up first in the morning at 8:30 am. After she brushed her teeth, she walked into the kitchen, and noticed how Felicity did not awake at this hour.

"Isn't she supposed to be at work?" Lana wondered out loud. Lana went to check on Felicity, and saw her still passed out on her bed, Lana immediately widened her eyes and scurried towards her best friend.

"Felicity?" She called out, she poked Felicity on her back. "Felicity?" She repeated, then she prodded her best friend. Felicity finally rolled over and grumbled, her vision adjusted slowly and she saw Lana at the edge of her bed.

"What do you want?" She grumbled sleepily.

"Uh, it's 8:33 am. I think you're supposed to be at work..." she answered.

Immediately Felicity shot up from her bed.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE RIGHT!" Felicity shouted. She stumbled out of her bed and went to take a quick shower. Lana decided to leave Felicity's bedroom and she went onto the computer. Felicity then sped back to her bedroom to get dressed. She put on her work uniform and she hastened to the computer room where the files were. Afterward, she hopped in her car and headed to work.

It was 8:54 am this time as she arrived to work. She hurriedly checked in, she still noticed how the receptionist gave her a unimpressed glare. Felicity did not dwell on it however, as she was more occupied with having to give all of the files to her boss now. The elevator had only two other workers beside Felicity. After the doors opened, Felicity bustled to her boss' office. She awkwardly entered in, and saw her boss also glaring at her. The brunette woman tried not to let her boss's glaring bother her, so she set down the files.

"Here they are. I finished them before yesterday." Felicity remarked. Technically speaking, she did complete them before it became midnight.

Patricia did not say anything and she checked the files. She still stayed silent, making Felicity wonder in return what was she being so quiet for. Patricia looked through each beige file and she set them back in a stack after she was finished checking them. Finally she looked at Felicity.

"There's no document for files six and seven." Patricia commented unamused.

"WHAT?" Felicity yelled. "I, I thought I printed them out..." Felicity paused. She suddenly remembered how she managed to type out the last two documents, but she must have forgotten to print them. She facepalmed. "I'm sorry. I forgot to print them out..."

Right at that moment, Adelaide opened the door. Felicity wanted to mention something, but she kept her lips zipped. Adelaide stood behind Felicity.

“Well, Felicia. I will let you print off those documents, but next time, please make sure you print them all out.” Patricia remarked patronizingly. Felicity could feel Adelaide’s stare, a chill going up her spine.

_Why did you sound like you’re scolding a little kid_? Felicity thought, _I’m 35_! “Yes. I will remember that. And my name is Felicity.” Felicity walked out of the office. _Asshole_.

_July 6th 2009_

Bridget flopped into bed at 11 pm and slept until 1 pm. She rubbed her eyes and rolled over to the other side of her twin bed, the sun rays peeked out of the curtains.

Under her eyes, prominent dark circles formed as a result from constantly waking up in the middle of the night to take care of the baby with naps in between. For once, Ava did not cry the moment Bridget woke up, making her elated and she slowly got up from her bed, stretching and wondering how long will it be until Johnny comes back home. The redheaded woman went onto her computer, deciding to check up on her own Facebook and Hollywood Undead's Facebook. Back in January, Bridget set her Facebook to private, something she did not want to do, but she had to. Johnny wanted the slew of hate comments and reporters trying to reach out to Bridget to stop, so he suggested to her to keep her Facebook private.

Bridget noticed that Johnny posted a new post, which was a picture of him and a guy that she could not recognize. It certainly was not Aron, as she remembered how he looked, but this new guy did not resemble anyone she knew, so maybe he was a fan. She quickly gave a 'like' to the new post and went to check on any updates. After a few minutes of scrolling, she found nothing interesting, so she logged out and turned off the computer. Bridget strolled to her kitchen and proceeded to make an afternoon coffee for herself. As the coffee brewed, Bridget still felt like she could pass out at any moment due to her tiredness, so she traipsed to her living room couch and flopped on it again, immediately falling asleep.

Jocelyn prepared for another day to check up on Bridget again. She did not check on Bridget as frequently as Johnny wanted her to, but it was mostly thanks to her and Bridget’s argument. She recoiled at the thought of having to check on Bridget again, but she did in again, just in the hope to see if this time, she can see the newborn. Once the blonde woman reached Bridget’s house, she tensed and stiffly walked towards the door. She knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

A minute passed by without an answer, so she knocked again. Another few minutes passed, and Jocelyn got impatient. She knocked on the door again, and out of luck, she turned the doorknob. Suddenly, she jolted noticing the doorknob still can turn, which meant that Bridget possibly did not lock her door. She widened her eyes and entered in the house, closing the door and locking the doorknob. Upon entering, Jocelyn heard the sound of a baby crying, which clearly was from the baby. Jocelyn gasped and she wondered what the hell was Bridget doing. She stamped to the kitchen, no presence of Bridget. Then she went to the living room, and found a snoring Bridget. Immediately, Jocelyn prodded Bridget until she was wide awake.

“Who the hell is-“ Bridget opened her eyes and saw Jocelyn, then she widened her eyes. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!” Bridget jumped off the couch.

“You forgot to lock the damn doorknob! But that’s not important!” Jocelyn shouted.

“What do you mean it’s not import-“

“Your damn baby is crying! What the hell were you doing!”

“I was sleeping!”

“Go to your damn baby now!”

Bridget clenched her fist for a moment, before letting her fist unclench. She sighed heavily and begrudgingly headed towards the bedroom. Once she left, Jocelyn sighed and sat down on the couch, putting her hand on her forehead. Jocelyn really hoped that Bridget seriously was taking care of the baby, as she really hated the thought of Bridget neglecting the baby while Johnny is still gone.

Eventually, the cries of the baby calmed down. Jocelyn got up and walked to the kitchen, arms crossed. Bridget finally emerged out of the bedroom, staring at Jocelyn.

“Can I see the baby now?” Jocelyn asked.

“Yeah sure.” Bridget curtly said.

She gestured for Jocelyn to come into the bedroom. Once Jocelyn peered in the crib, she grinned. The baby was adorable to her, with a chubby face and angelic looking eyes. Jocelyn definitely could see she was a mix of her parents equally. Jocelyn briefly said ‘hi’ to the baby, then she wanted to leave Bridget’s house.

As Bridget lead Jocelyn out of her house, Jocelyn glared at Bridget.

“You really need to remember to lock the damn doorknob.”

“I took out the garbage last night. I guess I forgot.”

“Someone could have broken in you dimwit!”

Bridget was about to shout a remark back, but she stayed quiet, lips curled. Once Jocelyn left, Bridget locked the doorknob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it’s a me again. I’m sorry for the lack of updates, I have writers’ block and this self quarantine is kinda getting to me. I keep playing Just Dance and I feel like half of it is due to the fact I just wanna be moving around. Either way, I hope sometime I can finally update some of my other neglected fanfics.

**Author's Note:**

> Wash your hands and stay safe, thanks for reading.


End file.
